D GrayMan High
by awesomeliciousnes
Summary: Allen Walker is new to the school called D. Gray-Man high, and has to deal with headgear, an overprotective foster father, and bullies that call themselves 'The Noah Clan.' It is now official, high school sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, seriously…

AN: This is kinda like my Avatar story but different at the same time not so, enjoy and this will most like turn out as a seven or more chapter story. If I'm lucky…-.-

Allen nervously tugged at the green and blue striped polo shirt his father had made him wear and walked up the steps to his new school. He double checked his bag in case it had torn before walking into the huge building known as D. Gray-Man High.

"I really don't want to be here," Allen muttered to himself walking down the hallway to where a sign had said where the office was. He earned a couple snickers and passing-by stares at the metal circus show that revolved around his head. 'I wish I didn't have headgear!' Allen thought desperately when he walked into the room of doom as he liked to call it.

"Hey nerd boy!" someone called as he shut the door behind him. Allen rolled his eyes and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yea, um, I'm new here and I came for my schedule, uhhh, my name's Allen Walker, by the way." he said nervously gripping his shirt.

"Oh, sure, no problem hon." she said getting up, "If you'll just sit down I'll go get it for you."

"M'kay," he mumbled sitting down in one of the chairs, it made a smoosh sound. The woman disappeared into a room right as a girl walked in.

"Mrs. Lotto?" she asked glancing around.

"She's in there," Allen said pointing to the room the woman had walked into.

The girl whirled around to face him, "Oh!" she said softly. Allen's cheeks grew warm when he saw that she was pretty, really pretty. "Who are you? Are you new here?"

"Yea, m-my n-n-n-name is Allen," he stuttered. 'Damn!' he thought, 'How come whenever I try to talk to a pretty girl I always choke?'

"Well, welcome to D. Gray-Man, my name is Lenalee," she held out her hand.

"Thanks," Allen muttered shaking it.

"Here you are Allen! Oh! I see you met Lenalee!" the receptionist said walking back into the room with a white sheet of paper. "Anyway, here's your schedule." she handed him the paper and started a conversation with Lenalee, something about the yearbook committee needing more members.

"It's only me and Lavi!" Lenalee complained.

Allen remembered filling out a paper saying what electives he wanted to take and picking yearbook along with band, because he played piano. He glanced down at his schedule and saw that he did indeed have yearbook. Allen glanced nervously at the two and walked away without saying anything.

'Lets see,' he thought to himself walking to the locker he was assigned yesterday and looking at his schedule, 'I have P.E. first.' Allen deadpanned, 'I'm gonna fail that class.' He sighed heavily and spun in the combination to his locker after finding it. He popped it open and threw his bag in before grabbing his gym clothes and heading to the locker rooms.

When he got there he stared at his assigned gym locker and fingered the brown wig that covered his pure white hair. 'It's bound to come off when I change in front of everyone.' The wig was the only thing his father had let him pick for himself, but not without consequence. Allen had begged and pleaded with his red haired foster father to let him dye his hair, he said no of course, but agreed to compromise by buying him a first class wig.

After a moments hesitation Allen carried his clothes into a bathroom stall and changed there. "Hey, newb!" a boy called from the outside, "To scared to change in front of us?" A few jeers followed his remark, but Allen ignored them. He gingerly pulled his shirt over his head and the wig tipped slightly, showing a tuft of fine white hair. Allen pulled on the gym shirt and readjusted the wig before replacing his jeans with shorts.

"Hey, scar face." a bulky boy said when Allen emerged from the stall.

"Isn't that Harry Potter's nickname?" Allen scoffed, "Try to think of something by yourself then I'll be intimidated, kay?"

"You little smart mouthed bastrard!" the boy exclaimed raising a hand to punch.

"Alright, boys!" a voice called from the entrance, "Lets get a move on it!"

The boy stole a glance at Allen before heading towards the door, "Hey coach," he grumbled.

"Skin Bolic." the coach nodded. Allen was just about to skitter nervously past him when he was stopped. "You new?" the coach asked.

"Yea…" Allen said nervously.

"What's your name?"

"A-Allen."

"I'm Coach Tiedoll, nice to meet you," he said warmly shaking Allen's hand.

Allen sighed in relief, this was one of the nicer coaches, or so his dad had told him.

Allen's foster father was named Marian Cross, and he used to work as a coach at D. Gray-Man High. That was before Allen had met him though, now he was a business man and had only moved back to this ditsy town for his heath.

"Nice to meet you," Allen said. He was glad it wasn't one of the more odd sounding coaches like the guy with armor or the chick with a monkey on her shoulder.

"I'm the first hour coach, so I'm guessing you're going to be in my class?"

Allen nodded, "Yep."

They starting walking and talking about what Marian had been up to since he quit. "I can't believe he adopted a kid." Coach Tiedoll said shaking his head.

"Hmm, I didn't give him much of a choice," Allen said laughing. He glanced to the side and saw the boy called Tyki Mikk glaring at him hatefully.

'What did I do?' Allen thought.

**Wayyyyyy Later…..**

Allen looked at his schedule to see what the he had for the last period of the day, 'Yearbook,' he thought. 'This should be interesting.' He opened his locker and put away his newly acquired science book to grab a pencil and a library book. 'But then again, my whole day has gone downhill.'

First he had to stand in front of every classroom and introduce himself. Then no one had sat next to him at lunch, and after that some long haired dude called him moyashi! Allen grumbled an obscenity under his breath and walked into the nearly empty class room that held the yearbook committee.

"Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed from a corner.

"Who?" muttered a red haired boy.

"O-oh, h-h-hey L-Lenal-lee," Allen stuttered.

"St-st-stutter slut!" the boy said suddenly. Allen shot him a glare and sat down in a random seat. "Ooh, scary." he grinned. "My name's Lavi."

"I'm Allen." Allen said opening his book.

"What are you reading?" Lenalee asked coming up to him. "Jane Eyre? I thought boys avoided books like that."

"Er…I guess I'm just a nerd like that." Allen muttered.

Lenalee laughed, "I don't think it's nerdy."

An adult walked in and Allen snapped his book shut over his finger. "Hello, new student." the man said and sat at his desk.

Allen cleared his throat, "Hello."

"I'm Komui Lee, Lenalee's brother. Just call me Komui." he glanced at Allen. "And take off that stupid wig."

"Huh?" the three students yelled in unison.

"I-I'm not wearing a wig," Allen stammered.

"I know Marian personally, so of course he told me all about you! Now take off that wig."

Allen sighed and tugged off the wig to reveal his white hair, "Wonderful," he muttered, "More people who want to torture me."

"Wow, your hair is white!" Lavi said pointing.

"Go ahead and call me old," Allen snapped, "I'm used to it."

Lenalee smacked Lavi's arm down, "I think it's cool, it that its natural color?"

Allen nodded.

"Now, time to discuss the problem we have." Komui said staring intently at the group, "We need more members…"

AN: So that is the first chapter. In case you couldn't tell, I'm making all of the Noahs bullies...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man, seriously…

AN: Here is the second chapter! I really had no idea what should go in it, so I kinda improvised!

"Allen," Marian said when Allen got home from school, "How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess," he said dismissively and set his backpack by the door. He padded softly into the kitchen and grabbed an orange from the fruit basket in the corner. "Have you finished unpacking?" he asked unpeeling the fruit over the garbage.

"No…" Marian said guiltily. "But all that's left is the stuff that goes to my room, so I was thinking I could take you to pick out the colors you want for your room."

Allen popped an orange wedge into his mouth (after maneuvering around the metal train the revolved around his head) and sat cross-legged on the recliner chair across from his foster father. "Sure," he said chewing on his snack thoughtfully. "Can I paint my furniture black? And have one wall be red while all of the others are white?"

"Like an accent wall?" Allen nodded and Marian crossed his arms, "I dunno, what about blue instead of red and green instead of black?"

Allen shook his head, "No, that's what I had last time. I want something different." his eyes brightened, "I know, what about having one or two of the plain white walls be black and white diamonded? Like those playing cards you once had?"

"What about racing stripes?"

"Your doing it again." Allen said swallowing his third orange piece.

Marian frowned, "What?"

"Ignoring my ideas by interjecting what you want. It's almost as if it's a one-sided conversation." Allen looked his dad right in the eyes, "Can I just have what I like in my room?"

Marian grumbled moodily, "Fine, black, red, and diamonded it is." he muttered.

"Thanks, dad!" Allen said cheerfully stuffing the last of the orange in his mouth. He rushed up to his room and planned out the walls. "Lets see, the north wall will be red, while the eastern and western walls will have the diamonds, aaaaand the ceiling and south wall will be white!"

"Come on, Allen, lets go to the hardware store to get the paint!" Marian yelled from downstairs.

"Okay!" Allen called back grabbing his phone from the top of an unpacked box and pounded noisily down the stairs again.

"Jesus," Marian said looking to Allen with wide eyes, "You make it sound like you're falling down those stairs."

Allen grinned behind his headgear, "Just doin' what's in the job description." he laughed.

Marian rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. "Hey, I've called a few friends to ask if they need they're kids to pay off anything with hard labor, and Tiedoll's two older kids are coming. One of them very unwillingly. There might be more to help with the painting, but I don't know."

"We don't need that much help," Allen said walking to the garage and getting into the car.

"We do, we're also painting the outside, my room, the kitchen, and the bathroom." Marian pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the hardware store.

Allen wrinkled his nose, "That's a lot of paint fumes. I can just imagine it." he gagged.

"We'll sleep at Komui's" Marian said simply.

Allen paled, "A _teacher's_ house?" he asked, horrified, "And with a girl I've _just met?_"

"Yea, why not?"

Allen's eyes narrowed, "You really think I won't try anything?" It was the most embarrassing, but most efficient way to get out of spending the night at a teacher's house.

Marian scoffed, "Of course not, you're to damn shy."

"I'm a nerd even in my dad's eyes," Allen muttered angrily.

"By the way," Marian looked at Allen's wig clad head. "When are you going to stop wearing that?"

"When I'm not viewed as a nerd anymore." he grumbled.

"You aren't a nerd!" Marian lied.

Allen glared darkly at the car floor. 'You suck at lying,' he thought.

Soon they arrived to the local hardware store and got out of the car, Marian examined the huge building a moment before nodding to himself and muttering something about, 'buying this place up.'

Allen rolled his eyes upon hearing this and trotted into the store, eventually he found the paint section and walked up to the cards that representing the different colors you could choose from. Quickly he picked out a darkish shade of red and a white. Then he went down the aisle with the gallons of paint. There he grabbed three buckets and six cans of black spray paint, and took them to the mixing station and asked to have one can be the red and the other two be white. While he was waiting Marian came up behind him lugging six gallons of paint and four different color cards.

"Augh," he grumbled, "My shoulders are killing me."

"Serves you right." Allen said.

"What did I do?" Marian whined setting the paint cans on the counter.

Allen chuckled darkly, "All kinds of things, for example you hooked me up with these." he pointed to his headgear.

"Your teeth were extremely crooked, Allen, I had no choice." he blinked, "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, the orthodontist said you get your braces off in February."

'Lets see, it's September so…that's five months from now!' Allen thought excitedly. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

"I'm gonna miss them," Marian said sadly. "They dumb down your scary look."

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asked.

"I'm saying that without them you, your glare, and your scar all seem gangsterish."

"It would have probably have helped if I was never in a gang," Allen muttered.

"I know," Marian said clapping his adopted son on the shoulder. "But that's all in the past now."

"Yea…" memories of those two bitter years before Allen had met Marian flooded his head. "Mana wouldn't be too proud would he?" Allen asked referring to the adoptive father he had before the gang thing.

"No, he wouldn't," Marian said chuckling. "He wouldn't approve of that damn wig either."

"Shut up," Allen snapped and started to lug his paint to the car.

"Just saying!" Marian called after him.

Allen silently set the paint in the trunk of the car and went through his head to figure out what he still needed. 'Let's see…I'll need roller brushes, brushes, painter's tape, paint trays, and stencils for the diamonds.' he thought. 'Oh! And tarps, can't forget tarps.' He rushed inside and grabbed all of the items, buying them, and stuffing them in the car.

"Dad! Hurry up with the rest of the paint!" Allen called to Marian who was overloaded with paint and extra tarps.

"Gnh, my whole body is killing me," Marian grunted.

"That would be called cancer, not physical labor." Allen chuckled jogging up to him and helping him with the tarps.

"I hope I don't get that," Marian muttered, "That would suck."

"The life out of you," Allen finished getting into the passenger seat.

"Basically. So, we're going to start painting tomorrow because it's a Friday and that's the obvious thing to do."

"We both know how much you love doing the obvious," Allen said.

"That's right."

AN: I know this chapter seems kind of pointless but it will lead somewhere, I promise. *giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm telling the truth! I do not own D. Gray-Man! If I did the anime would have gone for longer…

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, "You owe me!"

Allen was watching an argument while he sat at his lunch table quietly eating his lunch.

"I do not!" protested the long haired teen.

"Yes you do!" Lenalee stomped her foot. "Just go on the yearbook committee with me, please?"

"Yea, please?" Lavi added from his spot next to Allen. He nudged Allen.

Allen swallowed his previous bite "Um, yea, please? We need more members, and you seem to owe Lenalee something."

"Shut up, moyashi! I don't owe her anything!" Kanda snapped.

"Stop calling me moyashi!"

"Make me!"

Lenalee butted in, "You do too owe me, Kanda, you broke up with me, remember?"

Allen's eye's widened 'They used to date?' he thought.

Kanda's jaw worked as he thought over this, "Augh! I can't win!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Good, now come with me to the office so we can get you signed up." Lenalee said taking Kanda by the collar and dragging him to the office.

"You just can't win against this woman," Kanda muttered.

"They used to date?" Allen mumbled to Lavi.

"Oh yea, and with the way they fight, you'd guess they'd be the perfect couple. But, as it turns out, Kanda doesn't like girls." Lavi said folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

"Uh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I said, Kanda doesn't like girls. In other words he's gay."

Allen gave Lavi a blank stare before reacting, "Whaaaat? That machosist is gay? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Almost everyone did, but he insisted on being straight so Lenalee went out with him, and finally he admitted to it. Let me tell you, it nearly killed his ego, but he bounced back when the Noahs started teasing him for it."

"Noahs?" Allen questioned.

"Hey newb," a curly haired boy said sauntering up.

"Speak of the devil," Lavi muttered.

"Um, hello, who are you?" Allen asked looking up to the boy that loomed over his seat.

"My name is Tyki, better remember it, brat," he grinned and leaned down so he was three inches from Allen's face.

"I'll try, but I've got so many more important things to remember it might just slip my mind," Allen said automatically. He smirked at Tyki's reaction.

"I'm watching you, boy." he growled then strutted back to his table.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Allen said turning back to Lavi. He looked at Lavi's dumbfounded expression, "What?"

"Dude! How'd you come up with such a great comeback so fast?" he asked. "Are you a trained professional?"

Allen blinked at this question, "Is there even such a thing?" he asked doubtfully.

"I dunno, you tell me."

"No, I don't believe so."

"A shame. Anyway, Tyki is a quarterback for our football team. Skin over there-" Lavi pointed out the bulky teen Allen had met the first day of school, "-is the linebacker, as you can imagine. Road-" Lavi pointed to a small girl that reminded Allen of a pixie. "-is the captain of the cheerleading squad. Steer clear of her; she has a thing for extreme nerds."

"Hey!" Allen protested.

"Forget the mild insult," Lavi dismissed. "Lulubell is just, like, there. The twins, or Jasdevi, are oddly enough chess nerds, but somehow became a part of the Noah Clan. Bribery I think." Lavi glanced at Allen's confused expression and sighed. "Questions?"

"What's with the pet name?" he asked.

"Who knows? They're a bunch of idiots that are a little to obsessed with the bible." (AN: Please no one be offended, I meant no disrespect to the bible or those who read it.)

"So they got their name from the bible?"

"Yep. Anything else?"

Allen shook his head, "No, not really."

"Good, because the tardy bell rang five minutes ago," Lavi said standing and stretching.

"Whaaaat?" Allen bolted up and noticed the absence of other people in the cafeteria. "Crap! I'm late for class!" he darted out the doors and ran down the halls to his sixth hour.

*Later, during yearbook*

"Students are unwilling to join yearbook, so I kindly asked a couple teachers to join us." Komui said gesturing to the group of adults behind him. He pointed to them as he said their names. "We have; Miranda Lotto, Coach Tiedoll, Suman Dark, Arystar Krory, and Bak. If you new student would please introduce yourselves."

"Yuu Kanda."

Allen giggled and Kanda punched him in the head.

"Fou."

"Lou Fa."

"Daisya Berry."

Komui smiled, "And for the heck of it why don't the rest of you introduce yourselves?"

Allen and Lavi groaned loudly but Lenalee didn't seem to care, "I'm Lenalee Lee." she said perkily.

"Lavi Bookman," Lavi grumbled.

"Allen Walker." Allen mumbled shyly.

Komui scowled darkly at Allen, "Speak up and take that ridiculous thing off."

Allen sighed, "Allen Walker, and forget you Komui, I'm not taking it off."

"Take it off, or I'll get you suspended and you know what that means."

Allen did know what it meant; it meant that he would get another bad mark on his record and have to stand underneath the judge's scolding stare again. But none of that compared the grounding he would get from Marian. "Yea, yea whatever." he mumbled.

"So, take it off."

"Take what off?" Daisya asked, "The metal train revolving around his head?"

Allen shot him a glare and pulled off the wig. The whole room pleasantly gasped, aside from Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui. "Piss. Off." Allen hissed to Kanda.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Kanda said putting his hands up in defense.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Daisya exclaimed ruffling Allen's hair. "Is it natural?"

"Yea…" Allen said sheepishly. Then he scowled and swatted Daisya's hand away. "Get off me."

"There is only one point I would like to discuss with you today," Komui said ignoring the arguing ensuing in front of him. "What should our group be called?"

"The Squad of Bunnies!" Lavi exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Baka Usagi!" Kanda shouted slamming a punch on top of the red-haired teen's head.

"Ow!"

"NO" Komui rejected, "Anyone else?"

"Flowers are pretty?" Miranda suggested.

"I really don't want to be here?" Kanda said sarcastically.

"School is amazing?" Suman volunteered.

"No, no, and possibly." Komui said.

"No," all of the teens said in unison.

"What about the Black Order?" Allen said thoughtfully. Everyone was dead silent. "Of course that's a horrible idea," he added hastily, "I can't believe I suggested that."

"No, no, Allen, that's great!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Really great," Komui said nodding. "Who agrees with The Black Order?" he addressed the rest of the group. Everyone (except Kanda) raised their hands in agreement. "Alright! Then it's decided! Now go away. See you on Monday!"

They all evacuated out of the room and Allen trotted lazily to his locker to put away his things. As he twisted in the combination to his locker, Allen felt an odd presence lurking around him. 'Hm, must be me imagination,' he thought grabbing his red backpack and shutting the locker door.

He headed down the hallway and out the door. He briskly walked down the sidewalk in the general direction of his house. 'Ok, now I know I'm being followed,' Allen thought, he started to glance behind him but thought better of it. 'I'm being paranoid.' Instead of dwelling on this weird feeling, Allen thought of the huge painting job that he was supposed to start today.

'I wonder what Coach Tiedoll's kids are like,' he mused as he crossed a street. 'If they're anything like their dad, they should be really nice, but then again I'm nothing like Mana or Marian…do I always have foster fathers who's name starts with an m?' Allen let his thoughts drift to Lenalee and how pretty she looked. 'I liked her mini skirt today…' Allen avoided letting drool drip onto his shirt and shook his head. 'Stop thinking like that, pervert!'

He sighed and opened the front door to his house to reveal a dark skinned man sitting on Allen's favorite chair. "Allen!" Marian exclaimed, "and Kanda to?"

"Huh?" Allen glanced behind him and saw the long haired teen standing directly behind him. "Gah! H-how long were you following me?"

"Doesn't matter," Kanda dismissed maneuvering around Allen and sitting on the floor next to the dark skinned man.

"Stalker," Allen muttered. 'That must have been the feeling I had earlier.' he thought.

"Allen, this is Marie," Marian said gesturing to the dark skinned man. "You've already met Yuu I suppose. Anyway, these are Froi's adopted kids."

"I'm not a kid," Kanda growled, "and don't call me Yuu."

"But it's your name," Marie frowned.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Kanda snapped moodily.

"Whatever," Allen shrugged and jogged up the stairs to his room, which was already covered with tarps. He left his bag next to the door and shut it before changing into clothes appropriate for painting.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked from the doorway right as Allen stripped off his shirt.

"Changing, dumbass, what does it look like?" he said putting on a dirty, old, and worn white shirt.

Kanda remained silent and watched as Allen took of his wig and tied back his longish hair into a ponytail. "Why do you where that?" Kanda asked pointing to the wig.

"Because I've been made fun of enough for my braces and clothes, I don't want to give people another reason to mock me." Allen said tying a bandana around his forehead. "Right, will you hand me that bucket of paint next to you?" Allen asked pointing to the identified object.

"What are you going to do your room as? Blue with green racing stripes?" Kanda snorted handing Allen the paint.

"No," Allen said coldly prying open the can and spilling its contents into a paint tray. "Not even close." The red paint stained the white background of the paint tray and resembled blood, which made Allen shiver. He picked up a roller brush and dipped it into the paint. "Let's get started," he grumbled and put down the first coat.

Kanda watched Allen for a moment then picked up a normal brush and started on the corners. When Allen gave him a surprised look Kanda said, "I'm getting paid for this, you know."

Allen snorted, "Figures. Do you mind if I put on a little music?"

"So long as it's not country or classical," Kanda shrugged, "I couldn't care less."

"Not a country fan, hmm?" Allen said putting down his roller and walking to a tarp covered stereo in the corner. He turned it on and quickly flipped to a rock/pop station on the radio. Pounding base filled the room and Allen hummed along with the beat as he worked.

~oOo~

Allen admired his and Kanda's handiwork four hours later, "Not to bad, BaKanda," he said wiping his hands on his ratty jeans and wiping his brow.

"What did you just call me?" Kanda growled.

"Never mind," Allen dismissed walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Kanda followed closely behind. Allen opened the fridge and got out two bottles of water, "Here, catch." he said tossing one to Kanda.

Kanda caught it and uncapped it taking a long and greedy chug. "Thanks," he said begrudgingly.

Allen jogged outside to where all the furniture he wanted painted was. "We need to wipe and sand these before we can paint them," he said pointing them out.

"Yea, alright." Kanda picked up a damp washcloth from the ground and began to wipe down the bed frame.

"Imma go get the spray paint," Allen said walking towards the car.

"Whatever."

AN: Again, this chapter seemed to have no point whatsoever, but please bare with me on this, I'll be worth it. Promise.

Okay, so I wanted to find some way to factor in Kanda's and Allen's innocence into this story, along with akuma, but I'm having a bit of trouble in that general area. *shrugs* So, please, I'm begging you, give me a few ideas, I'll give you each three brownie points!

Review or die at Kanda's hand! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously! I don't own D. Gray-Man! That is the honest to god truth!

AN: Sorry I didn't answer this earlier, but yes this is indeed an Allen x Lenalee story.

Allen: *mutters* Why do you enjoy torturing me?

Me: Because…

"Great job, boys!" Marian exclaimed observing Allen and Kanda's paint job on the kitchen. "Kanda, you can go home now."

"Finally!" he groaned walking eagerly out the door and into the night air.

"See you, Marian!" Marie said following Kanda and waving to Marian.

"Don't have too much fun at collage, Marie!" Marian laughed waving back.

"Ew," Allen shuttered.

"Oh, be quiet, you baby." Marian said smacking Allen's arm when the door closed. "Go get some clothes to change into at Komui's."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Allen muttered climbing up the stairs and holding his breath as he approached his newly painted room. He grabbed a bag and shoved a plain white tank, shorts, and an outfit for tomorrow inside of it.

He pounded down the stairs again and swung the bag over his shoulder, "I'm ready." Allen grumbled.

"Good," Marian said shouldering his knapsack. "Lets go!" he marched confidently out the door and got into the car.

The drive to Komui's house was agonizingly short, and Allen half wished that a drunk, driving a semi truck would come barreling down the street and into Marian's smaller blue truck. 'Kill me now,' he thought when the pulled up to the small home.

"Marian!" Komui exclaimed striding out the door in his bathrobe.

"Komui!" Allen heard Lenalee yell from inside the house, "Get your butt back in here!"

"In a moment, Lenalee!" he called behind him. He took Marian's hand and shook it warmly, "It's been too long, friend."

"Too long indeed." Marian chuckled. Komui led him into the house with Allen trailing sulkily behind them.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said when he walked into the room. She unexpectedly took his bag, "Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping."

"O-okay," Allen stuttered. Marian chuckled and Allen shot him a look.

"Here," Lenalee tossed his bag into a room that had a single queen sized mattress on the floor. "Sorry for the mess, this is my room." she stated picking up dirty laundry off the floor.

"W-w-what?"

"This house only has one room, and one bathroom, both pretty small. I usually sleep in here and Komui sleeps on the couch in the living room, but now that you're here it seems that you and I will have to share a bed."

Sirens went of in Allen's head, 'WHAAAAT? That's - no don't think like that. She would think I was some kind of sicko.' Allen swallowed, "Um, yea, sure whatever," he said feigning calm and cool.

"Great! Come on," she grabbed his hand and led him back into the living room where Komui and Marian were chatting up a storm. "Hey!" Lenalee shouted demanding attention.

"What Lenalee?" Komui asked not looking at her, and then continued to talk to Marian.

She rolled her eyes then said, "Allen and I are getting married."

"WHAT?" Allen and Komui exclaimed in unison.

Komui was up at Allen in a flash, "How dare you think you could steal my precious Lenalee." he growled brandishing a gun that had popped up out of nowhere.

"I-it's not like that," Allen said shrinking under his death gaze. "And where did you get that?" he pointed to the gun.

Lenalee and Marian were rolling on the floor and laughing hard. "Classic, Lenalee, classic," Marian wheezed.

"I know, right?" Lenalee gasped clutching her stomach.

Komui suddenly seemed to get it, "That's just cruel." he muttered.

"Where the hell did the rifle go?" Allen said looking around.

Lenalee waved him down, "Have you guys eaten? I could whip something up real quick."

"Yes, we have eaten," Marian said still chuckling. "I think it's time for you two to go to bed, though."

"But it's only-" Allen glanced at a clock, "-three in the morning…"

"Exactly, so come here Allen so we can take off your headgear."

"He can take it off?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep correct?" Marian said protruding a screw driver from his bag as Allen walked over to him.

"I guess not," Lenalee shrugged.

Allen sat on the floor and allowed Marian to unscrew the two screws that kept the headgear held tightly to his head. With a grunt Marian pulled the loosened metal contraption off of Allen's head, who sighed in relief when the pressure left his mouth. He rubbed his jaw and stood up. "I'm going to go change," he said, his lisp gone now that he could close his mouth properly.

"You do that," Marian said when Allen grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom, closing it shut.

He quickly changed into the white tank top and shorts and walked back into Lenalee's room to drop off his stuff. Lenalee was there in her pajamas reading a book.

"Left or right?" she asked not looking at him.

"What?" he said confused.

"Do you want the left or right side of the bed?"

Allen flushed, "Which ever side you don't usually sleep on," he muttered.

"Okay then, you sleep on the right side."

Allen stepped over her and plopped himself down on the right side of the bed, as instructed. He yawned and stretched before lying down with his back facing Lenalee.

"Hey, what's with your arm?" Lenalee asked jolting Allen out of his almost-but-not-quite slumber.

Allen glanced at his left arm that was covered in scars from when he tried to leave the gang willingly. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"But, it's all scarred," Lenalee snatched his arm and began examining it, "Did you used to cut?"

"No!" Allen exclaimed pulling his arm away.

***Flashback***

"You want out, eh?" an elder boy said looming over Allen. His signature blade gleaming brightly in the street light that leaked into the alleyway. "We can't have that, now can we?"

The other members of the boy gang snickered darkly and got out there own weapons.

"N-no, don't," Allen stuttered backing away from them. He held up his arms defensively when his back bumped into a dead end.

The four boys flagged out, surrounding him, "First start with the arm then slowly move until all of his body is completely torn up," the leader, Josh, said. "But I get the first cut, you got that pretty boy?" he hissed in Allen's face. He held the knife up to Allen's left eye, splitting his vision.

"Stop it," Allen whispered staring as the knife edged closer to his face.

"Shut up, worm!" he snapped bringing the weapon down and cutting open Allen's face, just barley avoiding his eyeball.

"Augh!" Allen screamed clutching his cheek.

"Get 'em boys!" Josh said and they pounced on the smaller teen tearing obediently at his left arm.

"Stop it!" barked a voice at the entryway of the ally.

The boys glanced away from there work to find the source of the order. "Who do you think you are?" Josh growled. "You ain't got no control over us!"

"That may be true, but I can't just simply ignore this."

"Everyone else who has passed has," one of the other boys said.

"Well now, I'm not 'everyone else' am I?"

"Shut up!" Josh snapped angrily.

The man advanced, "I don't think so." he laughed.

***End Flashback***

"Its obviously something!" Lenalee protested holding Allen's arm tighter.

"Fuck off!" Allen barked his darker side bursting out suddenly as he wrenched his arm away. "Its none of your goddamn business!"

"Well, I'm so sorry for being concerned!" Lenalee cried flipping over and pulling the covers over her head.

'Ugh, I did it again,' Allen thought to himself, 'oh well, its for her own good.' He tucked the covers under his chin and fell asleep.

~The next morning~

"Good morning!" Komui exclaimed bursting into the room and throwing the blinds open.

"Mmmm!" Allen groaned stuffing his head under a pillow.

"That's not a very nice way to wake up teenagers, Komui." Marian said from the doorway, still in his pajamas and clutching a pillow.

"Don't care!" Komui sang ripping the covers off of Lenalee and Allen.

"C-c-cold," Lenalee muttered hugging her pillow.

Komui gasped dramatically. "What's with that position you two?"

For the first time Lenalee noticed that her pillow was oddly warm, and, breathing…. "Huh?" she said lifting her head slightly. She saw that her pillow just so happened to have white hair and a white tank top on. "Huh?" she exclaimed bolting up and skittering away from him.

"Shut your faces," Allen moaned, not aware of the situation. He shivered, suddenly cold. "Go die in a hole Komui," he glared sitting up.

"I'm afraid there is no hole nearby," Komui shrugged, "If you want breakfast get it now!" he called walking out of the room with Marian following.

"Ruuude," Allen said getting up and glancing at Lenalee who was blushing furiously and looking away. "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"N-nothing," she stuttered and hurried away. Allen shrugged and followed her into the small kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Komui sang holding out two plates to the groggy teens.

"That is not a pancake," Allen said looking at the charred batter on the plastic Barney plate.

"Brother," Lenalee groaned pushing the plate away. "I told you not to cook; you'll just end up wasting food."

"You don't approve of my cooking," Komui pouted.

"No, we don't," Marian, Allen, and Lenalee said in unison. They glanced at each other a moment then laughed.

"No fair," Komui wined. "Nobody's on my side" "To bad," Lenalee said opening a cupboard and pulling out a huge bag of cereal that was half empty. "I hope every one likes store brand frosted flakes." she said sheepishly getting out four bowls. "Sure," Allen shrugged, 'I've had worse' he added as an after thought. "But I wanted pancakes," Marian whimpered. "Shut it," Allen growled. "What?" he asked innocently. Lenalee handed them each a bowl of cereal and laughed, "Who's the father again?" she asked jokingly. "Now what do you mean by that?" Marian said, not getting it.

Allen rolled his eyes, "Forget it." "I don't get it either," Komui pointed out. "You wouldn't" Lenalee sighed. "What the heck does that mean?" he asked. "Words," she shrugged finishing her cereal and putting the bowl in the sink.

AN: I know this chapter cut off kinda short and I'm afraid I don't want to fix that, so deal with it and wait for the next chappy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Seriously! I don't own D. Gray-Man! That is the honest to god truth!

AN: AWWW, you guys have no idea how happy those first two reviews for chapter four made me! It made me want to commit to a two thousand word chapter, even though I had no idea what I wanted to put in it!

After the house was painted and the weekend was over, Allen strolled lazily to school enjoying the warm rays the sun had to offer before fall officially moved in. Across the street two girls giggled and pointed causing Allen to blush softly and look away to the trees on the side of the road.

"Hey, Allen!" Lenalee puffed jogging up next to him from behind. "Mind if I walk with you to school?"

"Sure," Allen shrugged trying (and failing) to hide the blush that had spread from his cheeks and to the rest of his face.

"Great!" Lenalee smiled at him and looked ahead.

Allen worked his jaw and wondered how he should start up a conversation, but Lenalee didn't give him a chance.

"So your all done painting?" she asked.

"Yea," Allen nodded, "It took awhile, but eventually we got all the rooms Marian wanted done, done."

"Did you paint your room?" she asked. Allen nodded again. "What colors? Wait let me guess, some shade of blue?"

Allen groaned then muttered, "Why does everyone assume that?" then said, "No, I painted it red, with black diamonds, not racing stripes."

"Oh," Lenalee blinked. "That seems kind of…" she trailed off.

"Not the style of a complete nerd?" he volunteered.

"Yea!" she paused, "Wait, no, I take that back."

Allen sighed, "Nah, it's alright. I'm used to it by now. I thought that if I let Marian dress me up it might be a way to say 'thank you' for taking me off the streets, but when the braces and headgear came on, I figured I had said thank you enough."

Lenalee laughed, "Yes, I must say you did. So, if long sleeved polo shirts and stone-washed jeans aren't your style, what is?"

Allen shrugged, "I dunno, something closer to what one would call 'cool' I suppose." he added air quotations to the word cool.

"Give me an example," she challenged.

"Err…alright." Allen said hesitantly. "Um, a black shirt, with a white vest over it. Black pants or dark jeans with just plain sneakers." he shrugged again, "Nothing special."

"Hmmm," Lenalee said thoughtfully. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday. When is that anyway?"

Allen paused then shrugged, "I dunno."

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"I don't really have a formal birthday date, but I wouldn't mind having one."

She thought for a moment, "Could I give you one?" she asked.

Now it was Allen's turn to blink, "What?"

"Can I choose what day to celebrate your birthday?"

"Um, yea, I-I guess." he swallowed uneasily.

"Great, I'll need a couple days to decide though." she grinned brightly at me.

"Okay," Allen smiled back weakly and we started up the steps to the school.

"Hey, Walker!" Tyki called from the rails.

"What?" he said giving Tyki a blank stare.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" he said nodding to Lenalee who had gone off to talk with some girls.

"No, now if your done wasting me time, I'd like to leave now."

"I think I should knock that smart mouth right off your face," Tyki hissed picking Allen up by the shirt.

"To bad you can't think," Allen hissed back. Tyki's eyes flashed and he raised his fist.

"Tyki," a small girl said licking at a lollipop and tugging at his shirt, "Stop being mean."

"B-b-but I" he groaned and put Allen down, "Fine."

"Good." she smiled and reached on her tiptoes to pat the top of his head. "Sorry about that." she said looking over to Allen. "He can be mean at times."

"Whatever," Allen shrugged shouldering his backpack.

She looked him over causing Allen to squirm and said, "You're cute," she smiled. "My name is Road," she winked then walked away.

"Uhhh…" Allen said dumbfounded.

"You just got ran over my friend," Lavi said clapping his shoulder.

Allen jumped, "Where the hell did you come from?" he exclaimed.

"My mother," he replied smartly. "And watch your language!"

Allen snorted, "Like you care."

"Point taken. Anyway, that was Road and she just flirted heavily with you; in the most simple way possible at that."

"That was flirting?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

Lavi gasped dramatically, "You've never been flirted with?"

"Of course I have!" Allen snapped.

"Oh? By who, nerd?"

Allen shrugged "Plenty of girls," he said, "And who are you calling a nerd!"

"You, duh. Getting back on track, now! Like, what kind of girls? Nerdy ones?" Lavi teased.

"No, well sometimes. Ever since I got this junk put on my face," Allen pointed to his braces. "I haven't gotten much flirting, but before that I used to get emo, preppy, gothic, and plenty of other girls begging to go out with me."

Lavi snorted, "I find that really hard to believe."

Allen sighed and took off his backpack, unzipping it. He rummaged around it for a little then pulled out a photo of himself with Mana. "Here," he said flipping it to Lavi who caught it.

"There is absolutely no way this was you," Lavi said raking the photo with his eyes. "I mean, you look to silly."

Allen snickered, "That's Mana in his clown outfit, we both used to work for the circus. The other person is me."

Lavi looked at the nine year old who had a mop of white hair hanging in front of his face, he was laughing at the camera and holding up a peace sign with his fingers, and looked a little scruffy with a loose black jacket that was drooping sadly off his shoulders and dark jeans on. (AN: Augh, this sentence just wouldn't work no matter how many times I tweaked it.)

"There is no way this is you," Lavi said looking up from the photo.

"What?" Lenalee said snatching the picture from him. "Allen, you look cute!" she exclaimed.

He flushed and took the picture away, "Yea, well, I was nine." he said tucking it into his pocket.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was," Kanda said walking up.

"What do you think it was?" Lenalee asked looking at him.

"A photograph."

"Well, yea, what's wrong with a photograph?" Allen asked.

Kanda looked away, "Never mind," he said.

"So coool!" some nearby girls squealed.

"Che," he said turning and walking away.

"What just happened?" Allen said looking dumbfounded.

Lavi laughed, "You just witnessed the only non-jock in the school that can make girls have a fan-attack."

"Fan-attack?" Allen said raising an eyebrow.

"Kanda would kill me if I said fangasm ," Lavi whispered.

Allen snorted, "Indeed he would."

The bell rang and the teens rushed inside too avoid tardiness.

Side story! (Because I'm awesome like that :3.) Today's topic…Lavi! (As in Lavi's POV)

I sighed in my seat and tapped my pencil on my desk. Math could be so boring…but, it could be more interesting if someone was worth talking to in here.

I glanced around at the nerds surrounding me. I picked out one and started to compare him to Allen and his cute nerdy ness. 'He doesn't work the braces like a pro,' I thought, 'Or the blazer.' Then bam! It hit me! I was bored of that already…

I sighed again and smacked my head against the desk.

"Lavi, please pay attention," the teacher scolded.

"But, I already know this," I said innocently.

"Then why aren't you in honors?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because they kicked me out."

"And why did they do that?" she asked. A couple of kids around me snickered.

"I'll quote them for you." I smirked, "Get out of here you smartass!"

The class around me burst into laughter at the expression the teacher made.

~Ten minutes later~

"Why am I in detention?" I grumbled.

Side story: End

"Okay," Komui said standing and holding a stack of papers "We are going to assign sport pictures to everyone, this stack of paper is the sign up forms."

Daisya raised a hand, "What if we don't want to take pictures of sweaty guys running around with a ball?"

"Don't you already do that, Mr. Soccer-Star?" Allen asked fumbling with the lens of an expensive camera.

"Shut up nerd!" Daisya snapped.

"Allen's not a nerd!" Lenalee exclaimed. She bounded up to him and dug around in Allen's jean pocket pulling out the photo from earlier.

"I feel violated," Allen muttered to Lavi holding a hand to his pocket.

"I bet you do," he said laughing.

Lenalee traveled around the room showing the photo the everyone, showing special attention to Daisya.

"You look cute, Allen!" Miranda said.

"You already showed me, Lenalee." Daisya said rolling his eyes.

"Get that away from me!" Kanda growled.

"Adorable!" Lou Fa exclaimed with Fou looking over her shoulder.

"I told you Lenalee, you already showed me." Daisya said annoyed.

"Very cute indeed," Komui said examining the photo.

"Okay, knock it off, Lenalee!" Daisya said snatching the picture away and giving it back to Allen who was blushing furiously.

"Now that you are all done looking at me like the creepers you are, can we continue to assign picture responsibilities?" he said tucking the picture into his butt pocket. The camera in his hands clicked and whirred to life.

"Thanks, Allen!" Komui exclaimed, "That camera has never been able to work right."

"Just make sure Kanda doesn't touch it." he said handing the camera to Komui.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda yelled.

"Nothing, nothing," Allen said waving him down.

"Right, back to assigning pictures," Komui said setting the camera on his mess of a desk. "We will only assign this months sport events for now, so that would be, football, basketball, and wrestling."

"What month is it again?" Lou Fa asked.

"Honestly, Lou Fa, your so spacey," Fou said sighing, "It's October." (AN: Allen started school in the middle of September, three weeks after school started.)

"Oh, right! Wait, who are you calling spacey?"

"Calm down or we're never going to get this done." Komui said.

In the end every one got assigned to basketball and wrestling aside from Lou Fa and Allen, who were assigned to football, alone. The reason for this was because high school football season was almost over aside from a few games.

"The games are just between our high school and the other two in town. Those have the most spats, so those will be a necessity." Komui explained before they left.

"This is going to suck," Allen grumbled heading for his locker.

AN: This took me, what? Three, four days to finish? I'm pretty damn proud of myself so if you don't review I'll will fail to update within the month. I mean week…or did I?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Would you guys kill me if I took like three weeks off of writing this?

"Have fun with your friends!" Marian called from his car when Allen got out to go to the football game.

"Shut up!" he hissed glancing at a group of jocks who were raising an eyebrow in there general direction. Allen slammed the door and examined the camera in his hands.

Marian shrugged indifferently and drove away, honking a goodbye in the process. Allen groaned and looked around for Lou Fa, he spotted her waving frantically by the concessions and walked over to her.

"Hey, Lou Fa," he greeted.

"Hey, Allen," she said sheepishly looking down at the camera hanging around her neck.

"You ready?" he asked turning towards the stadium to get a seat.

She nodded, "Lets make sure we get plenty of good photos."

They walked up the ramp to the stadium seats and grabbed two in front so they could get close ups. Allen watched the all-too-happy cheerleaders do a routine on the turf and spotted Road up front leading the cheer. It seems she spotted him too and she waved to him before gesturing to come down and talk to her.

"We don't have to," Lou Fa said tugging at his arm worriedly.

Allen looked at her, "She might be able to get the coaches to have the team pose for a picture." he said holding up his camera. "I don't like it too much either, but…" he trailed off.

Lou Fa considered this a moment before sighing and nodding in agreement, "For the Black Order," she said clenching her fist and pulling a determined look.

Allen laughed, "That's right." Together the walked out onto the turf and walked up to Road who was chatting with her cheerleader friends.

"Hey Allen!" she exclaimed waving to him and jogging over. "Whatcha here for?"

"Pictures," he said holding up the camera.

"Oh yea, your on the year booking committee, right? What lame name did they come up with this year?"

"Allen actually picked it," Lou Fa cut in.

Road raised an eyebrow, "Was I talking to you, bitch?" she snapped and Lou Fa visibly shrunk.

"Hey now," Allen said putting a one hand on Lou Fa's shoulder and one on Road. "Lets not get hasty."

Road looked up innocently at Allen and smiled, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked. He just looked at her funny. "Anyway, if you picked the name, it has to be better than last years."

"Which was?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

Road snorted, "The Science Division."

'Poor, Komui,' Allen thought then said, "We'll this year's is the Black Order."

"That is a lot better," Road nodded but not looking like she agreed with it.

"Right…" Allen said hesitantly.

"Hey, shrimp," Tyki said grinning and sliding up from behind Allen.

"Don't call me a shrimp!" Allen exclaimed turning around. 'Ugh, he looks big in his football uniform,' he thought.

"What's this?" Tyki said grabbing the camera around Allen's neck and ignoring his little outburst. "Ah, a camera. Make sure me and my team look good or you might just find yourself on top of the roof of the school." Tyki threatened dropping the camera and making it hit Allen hard in the stomach.

"Ow," Allen winced. "How low do you think I'll stoop? Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean I'll make the sports page look bad." Allen snorted, "Think of it as your popularity status after this year hinging on whether or not your nice to the rest of the Black Order. Which includes Lou Fa," Allen glanced at Road.

Lou Fa brought her head up in surprise "Are you implying something, shrimp?" Tyki growled.

"Depends if you can figure it out," Allen said. "But if you can't its totally understandable, you being a D student and all." he smirked.

"Why you little…" Tyki said grabbing the front of Allen shirt and lifting him in the air.

A camera clicked next to them and the two boys looked over to Lou Fa, "Now I have physical proof of what you've been up to," she said, "So put him down before I decide to use this in the yearbook where all the teachers can see it."

Tyki's eye's narrowed as he lowered Allen slowly to the ground. "All football players return to your ramp for the halftime show." a deep voice announced over the loudspeaker.

"I'll get you for this." Tyki growled walking away to a ramp.

"Sure," Allen rolled his eyes and watched as the opposing school's band marched out onto the turf.

"Hey," Coach Zokaro said walking up behind Allen and Lou Fa.

"Eeep!" Lou Fa squeaked hiding behind Allen.

"Hey," Allen said looking up at him. 'He's even bigger than I imagined,' he thought.

"Komui told me to let you guys stay down here for pictures so, don't mess up the turf or my team's work. Got that?" he growled.

Allen swallowed uneasily, "Yep, crystal clear."

Out on the turf the band finished their song and marched back to the sidelines which left about ten minutes on the board. Allen and Lou Fa took this opportunity to grab a snack before the game continued.

"I didn't bring any money," Lou Fa said sheepishly.

Allen pulled out his wallet, "That's okay, I'll pay. What do you want?"

"O-oh no, y-you don't-"

"Trust me, I don't mind." Allen grinned. 'It's Marian's money after all.' he added as an after thought.

"Okay, um, I'll just have an ice cream."

Allen nodded and bought it for her, "This is huge!" he exclaimed holding it up the plastic cup filled to the brim with vanilla flavored soft serve.

"I don't think I can finish this," Lou Fa said taking the cup.

"Why don't we share?" Allen asked.

Lou Fa just about had a heart attack. 'S-share?' she thought, 'W-w-with Allen? This is like a date!' she blushed furiously upon thinking this.

Allen turned and grabbed two spoons sticking them both in so they stood up in the ice cream. "There," he said proudly, "I'll try not to pig it all down. Come on," he led a flustered Lou Fa to the seats since no food or drink was allowed on the turf.

The picked out two seats and Allen sat cross-legged on the seat facing Lou Fa. She sat normally and was blushing while staring down at the ice cream in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked taking a spoon and filling it with ice cream. He popped it in his mouth and looked at her.

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed taking the other spoon and doing the same.

"Okay…" Allen said hesitantly.

~After the game~

Lou Fa's mother came and picked her up, but Marian couldn't come and get Allen for unknown reasons. Because of this Allen was forced to walk the one and a half mile home.

"He's such an idiot!" Allen grumbled kicking a stone into the street as he strolled in the general direction of his house. The stone clattered before stopping in the middle of the road.

A sound behind him made Allen stop and glance over his shoulder before continuing on. 'Maybe I'm being paranoid,' he thought. A soft breeze blew by ruffling the hair of his wig. Allen stopped to check and see if was still on properly.

"Got ya, shrimp!" A voice behind him growled. A set of arms wrapped around Allen pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him two inches off the ground.

"Augh!" Allen shouted. What the-mmm!" A cloth wrapped around his mouth cutting his protest off. Another cloth winded around his eyes and Allen froze. 'Kidnapping?' he thought wildly. He listened closely to the people around him.

"Get his legs! He's heavier when he holds still!" a voice behind him grunted. 'Tyki?' Allen thought.

"We're getting there!" two voices snapped in unison and Allen felt his legs being bound. He was then dropped to his knees and he caught himself on the palms of his hands, scraping them up. Seconds after this, his hands were pulled behind him and bound before he was thrown onto something rough.

Allen heard car doors slam and the rough surface jerked from under him.

"Hey, Allen," he heard a female voice murmur into his ear. He jerked away instinctively and hands grabbed the sides of his head pulling him towards the source of the sound. "Hey, its okay." she whispered.

"Grr off!" Allen yelled against the gag.

"But that wouldn't be any fun," the voice pouted.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Ths nof ze poinf" he said.

"Hey, Road! Great choice on the nerd this year!" another voice from further away yelled.

"Ro?" Allen said raising an eyebrow.

"Augh! Great job, dumbass, now our cover is blown!" Road shouted. Allen felt his blindfold being undone. "Now I guess there's no need for this," she grumbled.

"Wef thif iss award." Allen said looking up at her.

"I can't understand you." Road said.

"Ven thak iz ov," he said looking down to the gag.

"Hey, Tyki?" Road asked looking to the drivers seat.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"Can I take Allen's gag off?"

Tyki rolled his eyes, "What if he starts yelling?"

Now it was Allen's turn to roll his eyes, "Im noth panning ov fat." he mumbled. "No von vould be avle to hevr anyvay."

"You make a point, shrimp." Tyki sighed, "Fine, Road go ahead and take the gag off, I couldn't care less anymore."

"Yippie!" Road exclaimed grabbing the knot at Allen's head and un doing it. "Is that better?" she asked when it slipped off.

"Yep," Allen said, "By the way, how did you manage to tie it so quickly with all the metal in the way?"

"It's a secret," Road winked.

Allen raised an eyebrow and yawned, "Whatev's"

AN: So what do you guys think road should do with Allen now that she has him, hmmm? XD Remember this is rated T so nothing too explicit.

Again I ask, would you guys kill me if I took a three week break from this story?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: I have this new idea for a story, but I can't decide if I want to compress it into a oneshot or a 3-7 chapter story.

"So where do you guys plan to take me anyway?" Allen asked sitting uncomfortably.

"Er…" Tyki said.

"My place!" Road cheered.

"No" he said blankly.

Road pouted, "Why not Tyki? I won't do anything too bad to him and if you want to Jasdevi can stay with us to make sure we don't do the dirty, or something like that."

Tyki grimaced and glanced at the sleeping Jasdevi near Allen. "I suppose, but don't you dare do anything even remotely explicit, you hear me?"

"Not that I would let her," Allen muttered shifting awkwardly.

"Yessir!" Road saluted ignoring Allen's comment. "You remember where I live right?"

"Yes, turn here right?" he questioned pointing to an upcoming left turn.

"Yep," Road confirmed popping the p.

Tyki turned and stopped in front of a clean, white, Victorian style house. "I'm not hauling the nerd out." he said looking over to Allen.

"Hey!" he protested.

"I'll do it," Skin grunted from the passenger seat suddenly awakening.

Tyki jumped, "Okay, wake up Jasdevi too."

"I'll do it!" Road sang scampering over to them while Skin got out of the car to come around back. "Wakey, wakey, Jasdevi!" she shouted in the blonde's ear.

"Augh!" the other one shouted jolting up. "What was that for Road?" he whined nudging the other awake.

"You guy's get to stay at my place for awhile, along with Allen!" she announced chipperly. Skin opened the trunk doors and yanked Allen out of the car roughly.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when his butt smacked the pavement hard. Skin only grunted a response and hefted Allen over his shoulder carrying him up to the house.

"Be nice, Skin!" Road said towing Jasdevi by the hands, following him. Again Skin only grunted and Allen looked up at Road who grinned mischievously.

Allen swallowed uneasily and let himself be carried into the house like a sack of potatoes the half throw half set down onto the couch in the foyer. Jasdevi sat on either side of him and Road sat on the ground in front of Allen, the fireplace fire smoldering behind her. She rested her head in the palms of her hands and looked up innocently at Allen.

"What should we do now?" she asked him.

Allen shrugged, "Let me go home?"

Road wrinkled her nose, "That wouldn't be fun for me."

"Who said I cared?"

"Ooh, ouch." the twin to Allen's left laughed. The other (the blonde) cackled crazily.

Road scowled, "No one asked for your input. Why don't you go do my homework? I left it in my room special for you."

Jasdevi grumbled and obscenity in unison before standing and heading up the stairs that Allen assumed was in the direction of her room. Allen yawned from mostly bordem and blink lazily, "You tired?" Road asked looking back to Allen.

"Just a little." he answered, "Am I going to end up spending the night here?"

"Hopefully," Road nodded.

"Don't you have parents?"

"Yes, but they're out of town viewing an art gallery and won't be back for another two days."

'Exactly how far out of town are they?' Allen thought to himself before sighing, "If that's the case then could you get this headgear off of me? I wouldn't mind a nap."

"Can't you sleep with it on?" she asked.

Allen snorted, "Could you sleep if your head was suspended partially in midair?"

Road pursed her lips, "You make a point. What kind of screwdriver do I need?"

"Any old Flathead should work fine," Allen shrugged.

Road nodded and got up to skip off to the garage. Allen took this opportunity to test the ropes binding his arms and legs. 'Come on!' he thought, 'Three (AN: Or was it four?) years on the streets should have helped me at least a little!'

Road skipped back in then and sat behind Allen on the couch to undo the screws on his headgear.

With a lot of ouches and mistakes the headgear was finally off of Allen's head and next to him on the couch. He focused sorely on the back of his head where Road's hand slipped and the screwdriver jabbed the now offended area. 'Thank god the wig hasn't so much as slipped,' Allen thought gratefully.

"So, you're going to go to sleep now?" Road asked when Allen laid on his side.

"Yep," Allen yawned and adjusted himself to where his bindings didn't hurt as much as they had been.

"Goodnight then." Road said as he fell asleep.

AN: I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but nobody gave me any ideas on how Road should torture Allen. I promise the next one will be longer and much, much, much more detailed.

Again, I have this new idea for a story, but I can't decide if I want to compress it into a oneshot or a 3-7 chapter story.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: And here is chapter 8. Guess what? I actually used the skills I learned in school to write this one. Tell me if it's better!

'There's nothing to do,' Road thought/whined after Allen fell asleep. 'I could bug Jasdevi, but they're doing my homework.' Road pursed her lips in frustration then glanced at Allen. An evil thought passed through her head and she smiled wickedly before dashing upstairs to her elder brother's room. 'I knew there had to be some perk to being the youngest,' she thought picking through the collage student's closet. 'Lets see, what'll fit Allen-kun best?'

When she finally picked an outfit for the unfortunate male she trotted back downstairs to where Allen was. "Allen?" she called softly hiding the clothing behind her back. "Allen?" she said a little louder this time.

She spent the next half hour poking and prodding him, but he was out cold like most teenage boys would be at 1 in the morning. "Perfect!" Road sang undoing the ropes that bound his arms and legs together. She quietly hummed to herself while she unbuttoned his collar and stripped off his shirt. 'Ooh, he's kinda hunky,' she thought examining his chest and stomach. She giggled and her eyes trailed to his arm which was hanging across his stomach. "Oh," she gave a surprised whisper when she saw the white scar tissue lining the appendage.

"I wonder what happened," she murmured tracing one of the thicker scars. Allen snorted in his sleep causing her to jump. 'Maybe it was the popular kids at his old school.' she thought. Feeling a little guilty for what she and the others had done she hurriedly put his shirt back on. "I can at least send him away with a parting gift,' she thought digging around in her back pocket. 'Here it is!' she pulled out a tube of bright pink lip gloss.

After slathering the glittery substance on Allen's lips she giggled and stood, "Allen!" she said. After a minute she frowned. 'He still won't wake up!' She brainstormed a second then an idea popped into her head. "Allen! Breakfast time!" she shouted cupping her hands to her mouth to amplify the sound.

"What?" Allen said sitting up. "Oh, Road, did you say something?"

"You can go now," Road said pointing to his now free hands.

"Any particular reason why?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow and standing.

"You got boring," she said wrinkling her nose and jogging to the door to open it for him.

"That's nice," Allen muttered striding out the door. Road closed it and giggled at the thought of Allen's mouth giving off the slightest hit of sparkle.

Allen quickly got his bearings and started jogging in the general direction of his home. Soon, though, he was huffing heavily and sweating profusely. "Fuck," he muttered wiping his forehead. "I need to start training or something, I can't jog anymore, let alone run." He tugged off his wig and tucked it in his pocket, glad for the breeze combing it's way through his snow white strands. He blew out a huge sigh before continuing on.

"Allen!" Marian cried when Allen walked through the threshold. "Where have you been?" He captured the poor teen into a huge hug sobbing uncontrollably.

"I, er, got lost," Allen said on a whim. He bit his lip at the lie and tasted something off.

Marian leaned back and looked at his foster son, "Why are your lips covered in…pink?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Allen emitted a snort like sound and began vigorously rubbing his lips on the sleeve of his jacket, 'Dammit Road!' he thought venomously.

"And where's your headgear?" Marian asked beginning to become horrified. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I was at a cheerleader's house…" he said unthinkingly.

"WHAT?" Marian shouted.

"Augh! It's not like that!" Allen shouted blushing darkly, "I-I-I agreed to help her with her homework."

Marian pursed his lips unbelievingly and pointed up the stairs, "You're grounded for two weeks. No computer or television until then." he said simply.

Allen hung his head and trudged up the stairs, tucking his hands in his pockets. He went into his room and flopped onto the bed. He grabbed his iPod off his black nightstand and tucked the blue ear buds in his ears turning on 'The Sharpest Lives' by My Chemical Romance. He sighed silently agreeing to not being able to face the sun of tomorrow and buried his head in the fluffiness of his pillow.

"Allen?" Lenalee said opening Allen's bedroom door to reveal him not paying attention and looking moodily out the window from his bed, music blasting in his ears. "Allen?" she said a little louder. He still didn't respond and she huffed slightly before marching up and ripping the buds out.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when one smacked him in the face. "What do you want, Lenalee?" he scowled darkly.

"To keep you company while my brother is talking Marian's ears off." she said sitting next to him and crisscrossing her legs. "Nice room," she commented looking around.

"A little uncharacteristic, I know," he muttered rubbing his ear awkwardly.

"Not now," she said looking at Allen's black sweats and red sweatshirt. "Actually you kind of match."

"Hmph," he crossed his arms.

Lenalee pursed her lips and then said, "Were you really banging a girl after the game?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Allen shouted disbelievingly. "Nononononononononono!" he waved his hands in front of him.

"Well that's what Marian says."

Allen snorted, "I was kidnapped by Road and her servents. She took off my headgear and put lipgloss on me while I was napping on her couch." he looked at Lenalee's expression, "Bound by ropes." he added quickly. "See?" he held up his rope burned wrists.

"Oh," Lenalee blinked. "I guess I'd have to believe you then."

Allen sighed in relief, "At least someone does."

"Hey, Allen?" she said cocking her head to one side.

"Yea?" he looked at her.

"I need a little help picking out the day for your birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just pick any old day, it has to be at least a little important."

"Well, I was adopted by Mana on Christmas, but he died that day too. I was adopted by Marian in November, but that was also when I was beaten by my gang-"

"What?" Lenalee interrupted, "I think I misheard you. Did you say your _gang_?"

Allen blinked at her, "Well, yea. I'm not exactly the perfect human being, Lenalee. I've beaten people, sold and done drugs, smoked, and stole stuff in my life."

"But, why?"

Allen shrugged, "I was lost and grief stricken. I've made mistakes and I've wished desperately to take them back. Just like any other sop story out there."

Lenalee frowned and digested this while Allen waited patiently for to hate him completely for his past, just like everyone else has. "Either way, Allen is Allen," she finally said surprising him.

AN: It's short again, but my dad has been restricting my time on the computer so… Not my fault!

P.S. I'm a Yullen fan even though I'm writing this…Whatever.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: To answer a previous question, no there is going to be zero Yullen in this fic. It purely Allen/Lenalee.

**Also, just for your info, I'm beginning to lose interest in this story, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review more so I can get motivation for it. I hate authors who abandon their stories and don't want to turn into one of them.**

_Last time…._

"_Either way, Allen is Allen," she finally said surprising him._

"It doesn't matter what you have done so long as you're kind now." she said resting a hand on Allen's.

"W-what do you mean?" Allen mumbled a soft blush creeping across his cheeks.

"You're cute, Allen-kun," she smiled.

Komui then burst in, "Lenalee, darling! It's time to go!" he announced.

Lenalee sighed and stood, "See ya at school, Allen." she said giving a small wave and walking out.

'Oh my fucking god, I'm crushing on the devil's sister.' Allen thought burying his blushing face in his pillows.

Lenalee's POV

I wasn't to sure about my feelings toward Allen, but I was definitely sure they were positive. The question was, though, how positive? I'm not exactly sure if I like him as a friend or…something else.

I felt my cheeks grow warm at the thought of this and mentally slapped myself.

"Lenalee are you blushing?" my brother asked from behind the wheel of his lemon car. "What are you thinking about?" he asked dangerously, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing," I dismissed with a wave of my hand.

Unwillingly I delved deeper into the connection I had with Allen and made a check list.

Looks? He _was _handsome without his wig and headgear. And even now he looked a little…hot in his lazy day outfit. Gahh, I can't think like that! Anyway, his eyes were this mesmerizing silver color and sometimes I felt as if I was getting lost in them…heehee.

Kind? Oh hell yes, he was one of the nicest guys I know. He would be a nice break from sourpuss Kanda that's for sure. He'd open the door for me and offer to carry my books. It may seem 1980's nerd but it's still nice.

Bad Qualities? Not that I can think of, but if I had to say one I'd say his stutter is annoying but still cute.

Good Qualities? He obviously cares about his friends (even prissy Kanda) and watches out for them. He's really forgiving and honest too.

"We're home!" Komui exclaimed snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I said quietly getting out of the car.

**AN: I know this is probably the worst chapter you guys have seen so far but I'm serious. I'm losing interest in this story and I really, really, REALLY don't want to abandon it. I need your guy's help! Please! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: I thank all of those who reviewed and gave me new hope! ^.^ I love all of you to pieces! Hugs and cookies for all of you! Also a few brownie points! I'm still having major writer's-steel-wall block but I'm trying my hardest!

**This story will remain in third person until the end.**

"AAAALLLEEEENNN!" Lavi groaned face palming himself. "You're not supposed to get grounded you dumbass!"

"It's not my fault!" Allen protested putting down his sandwich.

It was a glorious Monday and the group was sitting at their usual rounded table in the corner of the cafeteria. Kanda was, as usual, dragged there by his overly happy red headed acquaintance and strapped down by threats form his ex.

"If it's not your fault then why are grounded?" Kanda asked speaking up for the first time after being imprisoned.

"None of you're business, BaKanda," Allen scowled taking a sip from his half pint milk carton.

"He was kidnapped," Lenalee said. "By the Noah clan."

Allen groaned, "Lenalee! You weren't supposed to tell them!"

"Really?" Lavi asked suddenly excited. "Did you get to see where one of them lived?"

"Yea…" Allen said hesitantly looking at the suddenly stoked teen and raising an eyebrow.

"Which one?" he asked. "Tyki? Lulubell? Skinn? Please tell me it was Skinn!"

"It was Road's place…" Allen had a strange feeling that he shouldn't have said this because Lavi seemed to explode from excitement.

"Road!" he exclaimed in a hushed yell. "THE Road Camelot?* I Can't believe it! You got the Queen's address!"

"Kind of, I got lost coming home," Allen admitted shrugging. "It was a big, white Victorian place with a normal looking, yet well groomed, lawn."

"That's good enough for me," Lavi grinned, "You'll have to show us where it is so we can do some…damage."

"I could use a nice amount of revenge on that bitch," Lenalee nodded. "Especially after calling me trailer park trash."

"I'm just in the mood for damage," Kanda said smirking and crossing his arms.

"Why exactly do you guys hate them so much?" Allen asked.

"Well they've been bullying us ever since kindergarten." Lavi said. "With the exception of Yuu-"

"Don't call me that dammit!"

"-of course." he added ignoring Kanda's protest. "The girl's have always insulted Lenalee, and I was always shoved into lockers and stuff."

"Jeez…" Allen muttered.

"Now that we've entered high school, though, they've kind of left us alone…which I find odd. We've barley had so much as a hiccup since freshman year. Do you think they're plotting something this year now that we're seniors?" Lavi asked.

"It's likely," Lenalee said thoughtfully. "Oh god I'm in no mood to have my shampoo switched out with hair bleach, I rather like my black hair…" she trailed off.

"Christmas break is coming up!" Lavi said perking slightly trying to lighten the now gloomy mood.

"Ah, yes. Two weeks of absolutely nothing to do." Lenalee sighed happily. "I can't wait for the extra sleep."

"Nintendo all the way baby!" Lavi said pumping his fist.

"Tch," Kanda crossed his arms.

"I'm going back to New York…" Allen said staring off into space. "Then coming back on Christmas eve to open presents."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go to New York." Lenalee said. "Why you going there?"

"Visit Mana's grave," he said, distracted. The table fell into silence at the word grave. Lenalee and Lavi's eyes met in chilled understanding. Kanda looked away crossing his arms. "Oh yea." Allen said blinking. "I'm playing a piano solo for the Christmas assembly. What are you guys doing?"

"I'm just sitting in the student section, enjoying the entertainment." Lavi shrugged, "Yuu too."

"Don't call me by my first name!" he growled eyes flashing.

"I'm singing in the choir." Lenalee said, "You probably won't get to hear me though."

"Anyway, you can play the piano, Allen?" Lavi said scooting closer to the wig clad teen.

"Yes, you didn't know that?" he asked taking a nibble out of his cupcake.

"Apparently I was supposed to," Lavi grunted crossing his arms.

"Come to think of it I didn't know that either." Lenalee said thoughtfully.

Allen felt his face fall slightly then turned on his 200 kilowatt smile, "That's okay, you guy's can hear me then."

"When is it anyway?" Lavi asked scratching his forehead moving his headband slightly.

"In a week." Lenalee said throwing away her tray in a nearby garbage can. "Pay attention to events Lavi."

"What if I don't want to?" he said throwing a smirk in her direction. "So troublesome. I'd rather just wait for the principal call us down over the intercom."

"What does our principle look like?" Allen asked randomly.

"Well, he's obese for one.**" Lavi said.

Lenalee smacked his arm causing him to wince. "He's….overly chubby that's all."

"He always sides with the Noahs that's for sure." Kanda said, "He's obese too."

The cheap intercom then crackled and a weird sounding voice came on. "_Allen Walker please report to the principle's office immediately._"

Allen blinked, "I didn't do anything, I wonder what they could want."

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda all shrugged. Lenalee spoke. "Whatever it is, deny, deny, deny. It's how we survived middle school."

Allen stood and Lavi saluted him, "Good luck, rookie."

*Did I spell her last name right?

**Can you guess who it is?

AN: Still, shorter than I would like but I got a pleasant idea for the next chapter.

AGAIN! I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Okay I've decided to work on this story rather than write a one-shot for Allen's birthday. Just for you guys. Sooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!

Allen walked nervously down the empty hall on his way to the principal's office. He silently wondered what it was he was needed for and prayed that it didn't have something to do with Cross's old drinking and partying days…..it probably was.

He opened a polished wooden door and was faced with a scary, grinning, buffoon with a top hat. "Hello!" the man squeaked excitedly. "Please have a seat." he gestured to an old looking, goofy, beat up chair.

Allen flopped down in it obediently and small white clouds curled their way up next to his cheeks. He quickly scanned the nameplate on the desk and found that his principal's name was Earl M.

"So, Mr. Wacker," this Earl person started.

"It's Walker," Allen corrected instinctively.

"Ah, yes," he nodded, "My apologies, Mr. Walker. Now as I was saying, you're probably wondering why I called you down here." Earl looked at him pointedly and Allen nodded slowly. He smiled brightly but it seemed strained. "Well, I was slightly concerned about the people you have been spending time with."

"Yea, what about them?" Allen asked hesitantly. This was, after all, unexpected.

"Well they have tended to be a touch troublesome over the years…" the principal scooted backwards on his expensive swivel chair and opened a filing cabinet. He tugged out a beige manila envelope and tossed it onto the desk in front of Allen. "And with your track record…"

The envelope was marked with Allen's name and the chunky man flipped it open to reveal a picture of him looking over his shoulder suspiciously with white hair poking out of a black, tattered hoodie.

"I don't want you to receive that final offence, Mr. Walker, look here." he tugged out a page and pointed to it, then he read it aloud. "Found trying to deal illegal drugs on Mincent. Caught attempting to rob a drug store. Arrested for beating Mrs. Kittetle and snatching her purse along with accomplices. I mean the list goes on." he said sadly.

"Mr. ummmm…" Allen tried to start.

"Call me Earl." Earl said putting the paper down.

"Right, Earl," he said, "I admit to doing inhumane things to the citizens of New York along with my old gang but I tell you this now-" he stood with venom leaking into his voice. "-my new friends have shit to do with it and they will not affect my choices in the future. Nothing will. I made that vow with the blood of my left arm and eye and the things I have to wear to school to make my new foster father feel that I won't get involved with the 'wrong people' again. Goodbye, Earl," he walked angrily out of the office and slammed the door shut behind him.

The Earl's frown was deep and thoughtful. Road bounced out of the closet, "So Allen-kun was a bad boy?" she asked leaning on the principal's back.

"Yes, now tell Tyki this, make him have some form of an offence so he gets thrown into jail. I don't like him or his attitude. The offence doesn't have to be big, just there." he said darkly.

"Okay! Uncle Earl!" she said skipping out, but not before she snatched the picture from off the desk and tucking it into her pocket.

When she was safely away from the fat principal's office she took the picture out and examined it with shining eyes. 'Wow! He was a real looker in middle school, not to mention a bad boy.' she giggled and tyki came up and snatched the picture out of her hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed grabbing at it.

"Who's this?" Tyki asked chewing on a tooth pick and examining the picture out of her reach.

"None of your business, Tyki!" she said making a grab for it.

"Come on Road you tell me everything, who is this?" Tyki asked, "He seems like a emo druggie boy. Are you doing drugs, Road?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Now give me the picture!"

"Not until you tell me who it is," Tyki said tucking it in his pocket. "Until then, it's mine." he grinned.

"Tyki no fair!" she whined, "It's somebody you know, I'll tell you that."

Tyki snorted, "I don't know anyone with bleached hair."

"Not yet you don't," Road muttered.

"Hmmm, what was that?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"What did the principal want Allen?" Lenalee asked during yearbook.

"He wanted me to stop hanging out with you guys," he said looking up from his camera. "He claims to fear that your bad morals with cause me to commit my last offence. Which means you can forget about me T. Road's house, Lavi."

"Awww," he groaned smacking his head against the table.

"What do you mean by last offence?" Kanda asked.

"I mean, I've pissed the judge off so much that he gave me one last chance before he gives me a five year sentence in little boy's jail, and behavior rehab." Allen said darkly.

"What the hell could you have done to piss of the judge, prissy boy?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, the usual." Allen said vaguely squinting at the camera in front of him.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Well you're just a dumbass then aren't you?" Allen said smartly. Kanda growled then Allen sighed. "Drugs, selling and using. Stealing and selling. Beating citizens and involving myself in gang activities. To put it simply."

"Dude! You were in a gang?" Lavi asked, "Why am I just finding out about this? Are you still in it?"

"No, I'm not." Allen said putting the camera down and pushing it away. "And they weren't to happy about it either."

"Is that what," Lenalee said. She gestured to his left arm, "_that_ was about?"

"What's that?" Lavi asked looking to Allen's long sleeved hidden arm.

"The boys gave me a bit of a parting gift when I left." Allen said.

"Can I see?" Lavi asked.

"That involves me taking off me shirt," Allen frowned backing away from the grinning red head.

"So?" Lavi asked advancing on the poor whitette. "You're a man, correct? So taking your shirt off in public shouldn't be a problem." and so Lavi pounced wrestling Allen's shirt over his head and off his torso completely. "Hm, I didn't know the Moyashi had abs." Lavi said poking at Allen's softly toned stomach.

"Lavi! Gerrof!" Allen said shoving the hyperactive bunny off of him panting heavily. "Having my breathing restricted is not on my list of favorite things to do."

"Wellllllll, I have your shirt so I consider it be a plus." Lavi grinned waving the green cloth in front of Allen's face.

He made a grab for it and Lavi snatched it away from him. "Give it back!" Allen growled.

"Lets see the arm," Lavi said gesturing to Allen's arm which was hidden slightly behind his back. But despite Allen's attempts, Lavi could still see a thick scar roping down his wrist.

"This is honestly getting annoying," Kanda growled standing. "Moyashi hold out your arm already."

Allen sighed heavily and held up his arm at chest length to be examined by Lavi's bright green eye. He whistled, "That's some battle scar you got there." he said handing Allen his shirt.

"Whatever," he snapped grabbing the shirt and tugging it on. He looked around to see Lenalee looking away and holding a hand up to her face. "Hey, what's wrong Lenalee?" he frowned.

"Uh? Oh nothing." she said quickly grabbing tissues and wiping her face. "Just a bit of a runny nose," she said throwing them away.

The bell rang and the group filed out to go home while Lavi hung back. He glanced into the trash and smirked seeing white stained with dots of red. "Things just got interesting." he murmured walking out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: For your information, yes, Lenalee did indeed have a nose bleed in that last chapter.

* * *

><p>"You like him," Lavi said point blankly.<p>

"I do not!" Lenalee exclaimed blushing darkly.

Lavi and Lenalee were assigned to take pictures of kids messing around outside…not in a bad way.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lavi asked grinning, "Come on, you can't hide it from the all powerful Lavi! What do you like about him anyway?"

"I already told you, I don't like him like that!" she growled.

"Okay, as a friend, what do you like about him?" Lavi asked still grinning causing Lenalee to look at him distrustfully.

"I like how he's nice." she said finally.

"Yea, I know, he's got a great build." Lavi said snapping a picture of a group of kids lunging for a pathetic looking foam ball.

"WHAT? Were you even listening to me?" Lenalee asked staring at the redhead.

"I think he looks badass too Lenalee. But only when he's wearing proper clothing." Lavi said ignoring her.

"Oh now you're just hearing what you want to hear." she huffed.

"Yes! I do agree! We should take him shopping for proper clothes for the Christmas concert!" Lavi said looking to her with gleaming eyes.

"Now there's an idea…" Lenalee said thoughtfully.

"Now for a kidnapping strategy…" he said setting his camera down and putting his hands to his hips.

"Huh?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, he's not going to go willingly Lenalee." he smiled mischievously.

"Allen! Come on!" Marian said impatiently from the doorway, "I want to get this over with!"

"I'm coming!" Allen said giddily pounding down the stairs. He glomped his adoptive father and hugged him tightly, "Thank you soooo much for moving my appointment up!" he said. "I will love you forever!"

"Yea, yea," Marian muttered patting his adoptive son's head. "I want a thank you note, and I want to burn that wig that's on your head right now."

"Not a problem," Allen grinned.

Marian moved the appointment to have Allen's braces removed to the day before the Christmas concert. The same day Lavi and Lenalee were planning on taking him shopping for clothing. Even though Allen knew nothing of it.

"Can I barbecue it?" Marian asked walking out and getting into the car.

Allen laughed, "I don't think we want false hair mixed in with our steak." he said getting into the passenger seat.

"Good point," he said thoughtfully starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Allen was really excited, as soon as these accursed hunks of metal were off his teeth he was going shopping and he was buying _his_ idea of proper clothing. Nobody was going to whisper nerd into his ear just to try and degrade him. Honestly, it was staring to work to.

"Here we are," Marian said pulling up the orthodontist's office. Allen opened the door and flew out of the car; he had never been so elated in his life.

"Okay, what's the story again?" Lavi said.

"Honestly, Lavi, can't you remember your own story plan?" Lenalee said.

"Remind me why I'm here," Kanda grumbled reaching up to the door frame to find the spare key to Allen's house.

"I remember the story!" Lavi snorted, "I'm just checking to see if you do."

Lenalee sighed, "We're here to surprise Allen with this sweater we bought him for the Christmas concert," she said holding up the red sweater with a fat Santa and happy reindeer decorating it. "Where did you find this, anyway?" she asked tucking it away.

"D.I." Lavi shrugged looking under the welcome mat for the spare key when Kanda brought his hand down suggesting he hadn't found it. "Can anyone pick a lock?" he asked.

"Does any non-criminal know how to pick a lock?" Lenalee asked.

"I do," Kanda said. Lenalee blinked at him and he shrugged. "Give me your hairpin."

Lenalee stared at him a moment before reaching to her hair and handing him the pin. He twisted it a couple of times before sticking it into the lock and jiggling it around. There was a faint click and Kanda opened the door, "Can I go home now?"

"Go ahead, Mugen is in the trunk." Lavi said walking in. Kanda walked away to retrieve his beloved weapon before walking down the street towards home.

"No we're in," Lenalee said feeling slightly criminal for doing this and walking into the living room.

They headed up the stairs hoping that they didn't run into Marian along the way. Lenalee really didn't want to pull out the horrendous sweater again. They reached Allen's room and Lavi tiptoed to it while Lenalee just looked at him funny.

"Luck is on our side so far," Lavi whispered putting a hand on the knob. "Let's hope it's with us now." Lenalee nodded and Lavi twisted it jumping inside to see that it was completely empty. "The hell?" Lavi muttered standing up straight.

"Lavi…" Lenalee said slowly, "Did you see a car when we came up?"

Lavi blinked and face palmed himself, "No, I didn't. I can't believe it! They're not home!"

Lenalee sighed, "Come on; let's go to the store anyways. I've been dying for a new pair of boots and you said you wanted a new bandanna anyways."

"How'd you know?" Lavi gushed walking out of the room.

"You've been dropping hints all day."

"Have not!"

Allen ran his tongue over his perfectly smooth and straight teeth for the hundredth time that car ride to the mall and felt an excited jolt run up his spine…again.

"Great, your teeth are smooth," Marian grumbled pulling up to the mall, "Now give me the damn wig."

Allen yanked it off his head and stuffed it in Marian's lap, "Can I borrow 60 bucks?" he asked.

"You're sucking the life out of me kid," he grumbled reaching into is back pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"I know, but you love me," Allen grinned widely and pecked Marian's cheek while grabbing the bills out of his hand at the same time. "See you in two hours." He hopped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

"See you," Marian mumbled before putting the car in gear and driving away.

Allen walked into the mall and stopped, he had no idea where he wanted to start. Defiantly not a Hot Topic store in what he was wearing at the moment. (Another striped shirt with khakis.) And he was never going to be caught dead in Areo ever again. 'Better start with good old fashioned Sears so I don't look like a lost puppy in the good stores,' Allen thought heading in the direction of said, or thought, store.

On the way he got a couple jeers for the white hair and khakis but Allen paid no mind to them as he walked directly to the teen boys section.

"Hello, may I help you?" a saleslady asked coming up to him.

Allen was about to reply with a no when he got an idea, "Yes, actually," he smiled. "I'm looking for a completely new look, got any ideas?"

The woman blinked and smiled, "Sure."

* * *

><p>AN: My muse has come back to me! Hooray! I'm currently smuggling all the ideas I can get out of it before it moves to Japan again! Wish me luck and REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Wooh! I got half of this done on someone else's computer! And for those of you who shrug and say, 'Whatever, no biggie.' It is a biggie for me!

Lenalee kicked a rock on her way up to the mall entrance. "I can't believe they weren't even home," she grumbled stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Aw, perk up Lenalee!" Lavi chirped patting her on the back, "Lets find your boots first, then maybe we can lift your spirits.""Well, alright. Lets head to Penny's I hear they're having a great sale on boots for the holiday season." she said thoughtfully. "Well, to Penny's we go!" Lavi said leading her down the mall in the opposite direction of Sear's.

"Here, try these," the saleslady said shoving clothes into Allen's arms. "They'll compliment your unusual hair and eyes.

When she first found out that Allen was indeed a young teen and not an old man that seemed oddly fit she was a bit taken aback but then she went into full girl-dressing-up-cute-boy-mode. For half an hour now she had been demanding that he try on clothes and let her tease his hair for awhile where Allen had been more than happy to oblige.

Allen walked into the dressing room and pulled on the light blue shirt and grey vest after changing out of the preppy happy yellow colors that both Allen and the saleslady immediately rejected. He pulled on the dark slightly slack jeans and pulled up the hood to the vest before turning to look at himself.

'Not half bad.' he thought, 'Although the hair could use a little something extra.' He walked out of the dressing room, "What do you think?" he asked the lady.

"Perfect!" she said clapping her hands together. "Are you planning on buying? I'll check you out over there if you want." she pointed to a check out desk about twenty feet away.

"Yea, I'll just go change out of this," he said turning.

"No, just give me the tags and you can just throw those other clothes away. That is what you were aiming for right?" she asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to burn them but that works too," he grinned tugging off the tags on his new clothes and handing them to the lady.

She laughed, "Okay, you throw those out and I'll ring you up."

Allen smiled and went into the dressing room, picking up his old clothes. He walked out giving them a quick once over, pulling money and other things out before throwing them into a gum and soda filled trash can. From there he headed toward the check out desk where the saleslady was waiting for him.

"These are perfect!" Lenalee cooed walking out of Penny's and examining the new boots strapped to her feet.

"Those heels are even scarier then the other ones." Lavi said eyeing them distrustfully.

"All the better to keep you in check my dear," she said sweetly looking at him, he shuttered.

"Hey Lenalee," a voice from behind them crooned.

"Huh?" she turned partway before she felt her hair being pulled down and a flash of metal.

"Enjoy the new cut." Road snickered skipping away with scissors and a long chunk of Lenalee's hair.

Lenalee put a surprised hand to the back of her head and gasped in horror. A large amount of hair was practically sheared off, "You- you bitch!" she screeched dropping her bag and running for Road. Lavi caught her from around the waist and held her back while Road laughed and walked into a store. "Let. Me. Go!" she shouted struggling in Lavi's grip.

"No," he said blankly, "You're going to make a fool of yourself and what good will it do anyways?"

"I'll get revenge!" she said. "She ruined my hair!"

"I know, so lets go get it fixed. I'll even pay for it. My treat. What do you say?"

"I say, I want to murder that preppy bitch!" she shouted attracting attention.

"Shh!" Lavi shushed. "There are children here! Come on! Let's go fix up your hair for Allen, kay?"

Lenalee paused a moment then slacked, "Fine, just let go of me."

"Can I trust you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lenalee sighed slightly annoyed, "She's probably long gone anyways."

Lavi let go, "Okay, you, uhhh, might want to hide that." he said pointing to her head.

She flushed angrily and glared at him before snatching his new bandanna off his head and using it to cover up the shorter hair by tying it up piret style. "There," she said, "Now lets go." She grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the mall.

"I want my bandanna back though." he said letting himself be dragged.

'Hmmm, the hair still needs a little work.' Allen thought glancing at himself while passing by a conveniently placed mirror. There were already girls giggling as he walked by and he rolled his eyes.

He glanced around and spotted a hair solon just twenty feet from where he was standing. 'Perfect,' he thought starting towards it.

"Um, excuse me," a shy girl said blocking his path. He looked at her and stopped before he ran into her. He knew this girl, she sat behind him in math.

"Oh, uh, hi." he said flipping down his hood.

She blushed softly, "Are you new around here?" she asked.

"Sarah, right?" he asked she blinked and nodded. "It's me, Allen. I sit in front of you in math."

She blinked twice at him in surprise. "Woah! Allen!" she said finally recognizing the scar. "I didn't know it was you!"

"Yea, I'm kind of emerging from my shell and trying something new for once. You like it?"

"Oh!" she blushed again, "Well yea, I do. I bet Lenalee will to."

Now it was Allen's turn to blush a bright crimson. "I don't know…" he said nervously.

She laughed slightly, "Well see you tomorrow at school." she skipped back to her group of friends who were giggling hysterically. He chuckled slightly and continued to the spotted solon.

"What happened?" the hair stylist asked leaning Lenalee back so her head was resting in the sink.

"Gum," she muttered as the water spurted on and wet the dark black strands.

She tsked, "I hate it when that happens. Don't worry, we'll get it looking pretty for that hunky redhead in the corner again." she laughed at Lenalee's expression.

"No! Just no! We are only friends! I have my eyes on someone else anyways." she said hurriedly.

"All the better I can snatch him up," she winked. Lenalee blanched what kind of person was this lady anyways?

A bell rand up front and the stylist looked up, "Barbra, can you get that one? I'm kind of busy here."

"Sure, Donna!" another woman said jogging around front. "Ooh! You're cute!" Lenalee heard her squeal.

"Who is it?" Donna asked. Lenalee heard footsteps and assumed that she just walked in with the mention cutie. "He is cute!" she squealed turning off Lenalee's water. "What are you looking for dear?"

"Something, well, new," a male voice said.

"I have a perfect idea!" Barbra cooed. "Just come with me." More footsteps indicated that he sat in a chair next to Lenalee.

"Sit up, hon," Donna said putting a towel over her face and hair. Lenalee sat up and stood and Donna led her to the styling chair. Lenalee tried to glance at the boy when the towel cam off, but Donna blocked her view and turned her head forward. "Keep it there." she said.

"Okay," Lenalee said looking at the mirror and seeing only Lavi and herself. Lavi was sitting on a bench and reading a magazine with Megan Fox on the cover. 'Boys,' she thought rolling her eyes and looking to Donna through the mirror, who was combing through her uneven hair.

"So where do you go to school to?" she asked.

"D. Gray-Man high." she answered.

Allen was sweating bullets and he wasn't to sure why. When he walked in he saw Lavi reading a magazine and Lenalee at the sink. He didn't make his presence known and he currently had his head in a solon sink for the first time in a loooooong time.

"So, where do you go to school to?" he heard the stylist with Lenalee ask.

"D. Gray-Man high." she answered.

"I didn't go there," the stylist sighed. "Wish I did though."

Allen tuned out on their conversation and concentrated on what the Barbra person was cooing about. "Your hair is so white! Is it natural?"

"Yea," Allen said looking to her over the bridge of his nose. "It is."

He heard paper ruffle and Lavi suddenly popped into his vision, "A-!"

Allen clamped a hand over his mouth, "Shhh, Lavi." he hissed. 'What am I doing?' he thought wildly. "Don't be so loud."

Lavi nodded slightly and Allen uncovered his mouth. "You got your braces off?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, about an hour ago." he said. "So I decided to get new clothes."

"No way! We were planning on getting you new clothes! Then Road came along and hacked off all of Lenalee's hair."

"What?" he hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Dum dum dumduuuuuum

* * *

><p>"Yea! It was totally out of the blue! I wonder if they're going to make a comeback…" Lavi said thoughtfully.<p>

"Oh! Gossip! Please, do tell!" Barbra said excitedly.

Lavi and Allen looked to her and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe later…" Allen said awkwardly. "Anyway, you two were planning on taking me…shopping?" he asked sitting up and holding a towel to his damp hair.

"Well, we were gong to kidnap you to take you shopping, but it looks like you got it covered." Lavi said eyeing Allen's gray vest.

Allen shrugged and stood heading for the styling chair, "I suppose, I still have the money Marian gave me and the money I have from allowance, but I have a feeling that that one hundred bucks is going to dry up fast." he said sitting down.

"No kidding." Lavi said pulling up a chair next to him, "How much have you spent already?"

"Twenty and I'm guessing the cut will be around thirty, right?" he looked to the stylist through the mirror.

"If you want color it will be forty," she said combing through his hair. "But just the cut should be around fifteen."

"No color," Allen said, "its wild enough as it is."

"Aww, come on, you could get purple streaks or blue tips!" Lavi said.

Allen shot him a glare, "I'm kind of on a tight budget, Lavi."

He grinned, "Whatever you say, bean sprout." he said. "So what are you planning on doing?" he asked Barbra.

"Right now I'm just trimming it. Then I'm going to blow dry it and style it." she said sniping at the hair at the tape of Allen's neck.

"How are you going to style it?"

"That's going to be a surprise," she giggled blowing stray hairs off of Allen's neck.

He shuttered and looked to her, "So long as I don't look weird," he shrugged.

"Silly Allen! You already look weird!" Lavi said jumping at his chance to insult the whitette.

"Quiet, Lavi," he said unfazed.

The jumpy redhead's face fell, "Awww…"

"I honestly don't know why you constantly try to torment me, Lavi," he sighed repressing the urge to rub his forehead in frustration. "I get enough of it from the Noah and Marian."

"I'm not trying to torment you," Lavi said.

Allen looked at him with unbelieving eyes and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Then what is your reason?"

Lavi thought for a moment resuming a position the resembled the famous statue 'The Thinker' before holding his finger up like he had a freaking epiphany. "I honestly have no clue," he sighed putting his hand down in defeat.

Allen rolled his silver colored eyes, "Genius, Lavi, genius." he said sarcastically.

"I know, Allen, I know." he said nodding. Allen gave him a funny look and suddenly wet strands of hair slapped him in the face as the hair dresser turned on the blow dryer.

"Ack!" he exclaimed instinctively brushing them away and rubbing his nose.

"Sorry! My bad!" Barbra said not sounding all that sorry.

Lavi burst out laughing pointing to the smaller boy and clutching his stomach. "Your hair just raped your face!" he laughed.

"Real mature, Lavi," Allen said rolling his eyes yet again at the hyper active bunny.

When Allen's white hair was finally dry Barbra rubbed something gooey in between her palms before applying it to Allen's hair making it shiny and stick up slightly in the back. (1)

"Okay, Lavi, I'm done," Lenalee said standing and brushing hair off her lap. "We can go now."

"Hey, Lenalee," Allen said looking to the girl with noticeably shortened hair through the mirror.

She blinked and looked at him, "Allen?" she asked cocking her head.

"Yep that's him, don't wear out the name." Lavi said standing to pay the stylist.

She blinked slightly as Allen stood and took off the cape like thing and rubbed at his itchy neck. "Lavi! You found him and decorated all by yourself didn't you!" she wailed punching his arm furiously.

"Owowowowow!" Lavi winced with each soft but still painful blow. "No, I did not!" he said. "He did it all by himself! I swear, I'm telling the truth! OW! Lenalee, stop it!"

"Alright stop torturing him, Lenalee." Allen said sweat dropping. "I really did come here by myself. Now, is it true Road came and cut your hair?" he asked pulling a serious face that made Lenalee do a double take. (2)

"Yea…" she said hesitantly. Allen opened his mouth to say something and she interrupted him, "Let's go get you some new clothes, Allen! I saw this awesome panda hat in Hot Topic that would make you look sooooo cute!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him out of the solon. "Lavi, pay for his hair!" she called over her shoulder.

"What?" he exclaimed in a disbelieving tone.

* * *

><p>AN: It's done! *dances*<p>

(1) Like when Allen activates Crowned Clown.

(2) That rhymed! (I probably wasted your time there…-.-')

(3) (Now I'm wasting even more of your time) |||D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Dum dum dumduuuuuum

* * *

><p>Today was the Christmas assembly at D. Gray-Man High and Allen was wearing the outfit Lenalee had picked out for him (which didn't include the panda hat sadly) pacing in the band room nervously. She and Lavi had snuck Allen in at the dead of the morning because a) He needed practice and b) They didn't want anyone to see his transformation before the concert.<p>

The actual school band was now playing Jingle Bells for the eighth year in a row and still sucked ass at it. After them the choir will do a half-assed job at singing Silent Night because the choir teacher doesn't know how to teach or keep organized. Then the orchestra would play a couple unrecognizable songs before Allen would walk up to the brightened stage and sit and the school's pride and joy. A pure white grand piano.

It had always been Allen's dream to be a pianist and couldn't help but feel his chest swell at the thought that he was going to be in front of a crowd with a professional looking piano. It wasn't Carnegie Hall, but it was a start.

"And now," the band teacher said into a microphone from the auditorium. 'Holy fuck! It's time already?' Allen thought ceasing his pacing. "We will have a student who is going to play the piano with a piece composed by his dearly departed father who's anniversary of death is on this next Christmas day."

Allen stood at the entrance to the stage of the auditorium sweating nervous bullets as he watched the band teacher talk. He adjusted his shirt as he said, "I give to you, Allen Walker." he said and Allen heard a few collective gasps from the audience as he walked out onto the stage smiling brightly and waving to the crowd up front that was his friends. Even Kanda was there looking coldly at the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that the boy from the photo I took from you?" Tyki asked Road squinting at the stage not having heard the band teacher's introduction.<p>

Road was simply staring at the whitette that was situating himself at the white grand piano and placing long, languid, and slightly shaky fingers on the porcelain keys. "Yes, that-that's Allen."

"You mean the brown haired twerp you're crushing on?" he asked blinking, "The one in yearbook?" Road nodded numbly. "Why the hell is his hair white? Eh, I don't care, It'll just give me something to use to put him down." he said shrugging.

* * *

><p>When Allen started to play the beautiful melody that the band teacher said was written by his father, Lenalee was at the edge of her seat staring intently at the boy's smooth, tranquil face as he played the sorrow filled song known as The 14th Song.<p>

Next to her, Lavi had his eyes closed and was listening intently to the song as it slowly climaxed from a slow, sad, song to a determined, moderately paced song that seemed to sing of dreams.

* * *

><p>Allen was lost in the music. He cherished its simplicity and started quietly murmuring the Japanese lyrics that his passed father had written to go with the piece.<p>

The band teacher noticed this and decided to play a cruel trick on the poor boy. He padded onto the stage holding his finger up to his lips so the audience wouldn't start chattering to much and placed a microphone at the unknowing teen's lips amplifying the words so that his captivated crowd could hear them as well.

* * *

><p>"What is he saying?" Lenalee asked Kanda whose head had snapped up upon hearing his mother language pour from the performer's lips.<p>

Kanda's mouth screwed shut and he glared stonily at the boy on stage. "Crap about dreams and silver eyes." he muttered when Lenalee punched him in the arm. "It's obvious that this was written just for the sprout."

"I wonder why he's playing it then." she murmured mostly to herself.

"Probably because he has it memorized." Lavi said. "I don't see any sheet music."

"Neither does he, dumbass." Kanda growled. "His eyes are closed or haven't you noticed?"

"Yu! You're so mean!" he whined.

"Tch."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that boy has the nerve to play Neah's song!" Lulubell scoffed. The principal was next to her angrily tearing at a tissue.<p>

"We need to set that boy straight." he growled. "How dare he play the song of this school's former principal in front of me? I hope Tyki and Road are scheming on how to get that brat into prison."

"You know we're right here." Road said from the other side of the principal. "And don't worry, we are."

"That's a good girl, Road." he said stopping his destruction of the tissue to pat her head. "I'm going to tell the teacher's that his current foster father is Coach Cross. That should make his life a living hell." He chuckled darkly causing the teens to lean away from him kind of weirded out.

* * *

><p>Allen drew out the last piercing note holding his audience in suspense until it ended softly. The crowd held it's breath for half a second before standing and clapping loudly. He smiled softly no himself and stood bowing to the standing ovation politely before walking off the stage still unaware of the microphone near the piano.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: It's longer than the last few chapters and earlier! I'm so proud of myself I'm getting a little teary eyed. *sniff* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I've decided to make Allen public enemy numero one because of Cross!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: I swear I'm trying my hardest to make these longer.

*Flashback*

"Tell me, Marian, why should I let you quit?" Neah asked puffing on a cigarette and looking out the window of his office, not really seeing anything but a smudge on the outer side.

"Because I've been offered a bigger gig that just so happens to be near your brother and his brat of an adoptive son." Cross said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Neah sighed and took another long drag before speaking again, "Mana is dead, Marian, has been for two years now. Little orphaned Allen is currently in New York beating helpless bystanders for money that would be used to fund the drugs destroying his insides."

"Eh? When did that happen?" he asked frowning.

"Weren't you listening?" Neah growled shooting a glare at the uninformed coach. "Two years ago, Mana died from a car crash. Would you like me to repeat myself again?"

"No, you're fine." he said dismissively. "Now, about me quitting…"

Neah fell silent and looked to the smudge again. He finished off his cigarette and snubbed it out in a clean ash tray at the corner of his desk. "The teachers have been giving me an earful about you, I sure you know." he said sitting down in his not-so-modest leather chair.

"They're just a bunch of pansies that don't appreciate the beauty of women." he snorted. "Not that I care anyways," he added.

"It's not the woman, it's the drinking mainly. Not that I care," a rare smirk adorned the strict principal's face. "Alright, I'll let you go on one condition." he said leaning back in the chair.

"And what might that be?" Cross asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you find him, take in." he said. "He doesn't know anything about me, by my request, and I don't want him littering the streets of the fabulous New York with his bad decisions anymore."

"That's it?" Cross asked raising an eyebrow. "You just want me to take in a snot nosed brat if I find him?"

"That's right." he nodded then his gaze softened slightly, "If you do find him, make sure to take good care of him, Marian, I mean it."

Cross blinked and nodded slowly, "Yea, alright, fine. You've got a deal, Neah."

"You're free to leave now." he said turning in his chair and looking out the window this time to the sports teams practicing for they're upcoming game. Cross got up and draped his coat over his arm and turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing. I'm resigning at the end of the school year and I'm requesting my friend to take my place." Neah said.

Cross looked at him, "That bubbly ass?" Neah gave a short nod, "Well it's none of my business anymore anyways so, enjoy whatever job you're going to have next."

"Thank you for your time, Marian." he said.

"Whatever," he said walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Hopefully you'll never have to know about me, nephew." Neah murmured to nobody.

*Flashback End*

"Tell me again why we're going to a rinky dink town?" a maid known as Mimi sighed from her plane seat and looking to her boss Neah.

"I'm just going to check up on an old friend, Mimi," he said slipping on a pair of sunglasses and gazing out the plane window. "He can be quite mischievous at times and I'm curious to see how he's doing." He looked to Mimi and tapped down his glasses to peer at her with his bright gold eyes causing her to shudder. "Ask again and I'll give you a swift kick out the plane door while we're in high altitude…without a parachute."

Mimi shivered and nodded clamping her mouth shut. Her boss can be scary sometimes.

~Back at school~

"Allen! You did wonderfully!" Lenalee exclaimed at lunch sitting next to the teen that was spacing out for the umpteenth time that day.

He blinked and looked to her, "Thank you Lenalee! I was really nervous. Are you s-?"

"Bean sprout." Kanda growled slamming his tray across from the others. "Would you like to explain to me why you were spewing Japanese up on that fucking stage this morning?"

"Language, Yu." Lavi scolded sitting next to the stoic teen.

Allen paled, "What do you mean? I was only whispering the lyrics nobody should have heard me!"

"Well the band teacher put a microphone next to you in the middle of the song…" Lenalee said.

"What?" he screeched.

"Allen Walker!" the teacher that was watching over the lunch room today shouted walking over.

He swallowed thickly, "Y-yes ma'am?"

"You're coming the principal's office with me this instant!" she barked grabbing onto his collar and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"What? Why?" he squeaked letting himself be dragged.

She ignored him and opened the door to the principal's office setting him roughly into the chair, "Sir! I demand that this boy gets expelled for causing disruptions in a classroom environment!" she exclaimed startling the two men who were there.

"We were in lunch!" Allen said exasperation leaking into his voice.

"Matilda, please leave him be." the man who wasn't the principal murmured.

She blinked and looked to him, "Oh." she squeaked before scurrying out in a hurry.

Allen suddenly very vulnerable with two (one unidentified) men suddenly looming over him like hawks that had just found prey. He cowered in the dusty visitor's chair and wished he'd just disappear.

The unidentified man tsked, "Earl, you've let this place go since I've left." he said brushing away some dust that had accumulated on Allen's sleeve causing him to flinch.

"It's not my fault!" he protested, "I've been busy."

The man ignored him, "If he's here then Marian must be as well. Call him; I'm sure he'd be happy to see me." Allen looked at him warily then immediately looked away when the head turned to look at him. "This meeting is unexpected, and unwanted, but pleasurable all the same, Allen." he smiled.

Wide grey eyes looked up at him again and widened further when he saw his appearance fully for the first time.

AN: I wanted to bring Neah into the story, so I did. BTW if this seems choppy and disorganized it's because I wasn't planning on taking it as far as I have (as you can probably tell from the AN in the first chapter.), so feel lucky you've gotten this much, dammit!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: If this seems choppy and disorganized it's because I wasn't planning on taking it as far as I have (as you can probably tell from the AN in the first chapter.), so feel lucky you've gotten this much, dammit!

* * *

><p>Allen was having a mini panic attack in the dusty chair in the principal's office. Said principal had finished talking to Marian over the phone vaguely saying that he needed to talk to him about Allen. Which means not only was Marian coming <em>here<em>, he was going to be grounded for the rest of his life and he was going to get all the technology that he depended on for entertainment taken away for _life_.

"Where is Allen!" Marian shrieked banging open the door looking very disheveled. All people in the room jumped in surprise and looked to the former coach in surprise.

"Well hello, Marian, I'm glad to see that you've been keeping up with your promise," the man unknown to Allen smiled peeking over his sunglasses.

"No need to yell." Allen muttered.

Marian blinked, "N-Neah?" he stuttered.

"Hmmm, it seems that dear Allen has made you soft." he said pushing up his glasses and ruffling Allen's white hair. He chuckled, "I've gone soft as well, so I guess it's okay."

"So," Marian cleared throat, "What are you doing back?"

"First of all I wanted to see if my dear old friend was causing anything. He can be quiet mischievous at times, after all."

"Hey!"

"So do you still not want him to know?"

Neah sighed, "I guess I do. I am only human after all. Always seeking companionship wherever I may find it." he chuckled softly. "Although I'm leaving as soon as I check up with Earl here."

"I don't need any checking up on," he huffed crossing his arms, "I can run a school all by myself, I don't need your help."

"Oh yes I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes, "then why do I hear that you've sent your lackeys of the student body after this poor young man?"

"Ah…"

"Wait! What about your lackeys?" Allen shouted sitting up in his seat.

Neah put a soothing hand to his shoulder, "I also came because I got a call from a certain man, who was ranting about some student playing the song I had composed for my dear brother. I'm guessing that was you, correct Allen?" he smiled down at the silent teen.

"Uhh…"

"That's right! So you can arrest him for playing a song without the composer's permission!" the fat man ranted pointing to Allen angrily.

"Whaaaat?"

"Oh come now old friend, didn't you know Allen here was Mana's adoptive son? Anyone who calls themselves Mana's son is free to play my composition in front of any audience."

Allen stiffened slightly at the mention of his father's name and looked to Marian questioningly. "What? Mana's-oh! That Mana! When I saw the name on the sheet I didn't think it to be the same one!" Earl exclaimed nervously.

"Honestly, how many Mana Walkers are there?" Marian said rubbing his forehead.

"Well Allen," Neah said drawing the boy's attention again. "I think it's high time I met my nephew officially don't you think?"

"What are you rambling on about?" he muttered.

"I'm Mana's twin brother. Which makes you my nephew, alright?" he smiled and Allen blanched.

"Now I know you're bonkers." he said much to everyone's dismay.

"Still haven't dropped the habits you've picked up on the streets have you?" Neah sighed.

"What do you know?" he snapped.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Komui said poking his head in and blinking. "Uhhh…" Allen shot him a pleading save-me-from-the-evil-doing-nut-jobs look and cleared his throat. "Marian! What in the name are you doing here?" he exclaimed

"Who is this?" Neah muttered to Earl.

"Yearbook advisor/senior science teacher." he said back. "New compared to some of the other teachers." Neah nodded.

"Oh hey Komui," Marian said, "I trust everything has been going well?"

"I think the original conversation just depleted," Neah sighed at the two began to nervously chat with each other.

"Can I go now?" Allen asked right as Lavi and Lenalee burst in causing him to jump.

"It wasn't Allen I swear…" Lavi exclaimed before looking to the group and blinking.

"Brother?" Lenalee said looking to the beret wearing man.

"Oh, what do you know, it's Lenalee!" he chuckled nervously.

"My office is getting awfully crowded," Earl muttered.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked slowly looking to the group.

"I was just about to invite my dear nephew to ice cream!" Neah said happily. "Would you two like to come?"

"Nephew?" Lavi inquired.

"I don't know what he's blathering on about!" Allen said.

"Now they can't just skip school, Neah." Marian said. "That's-"

"Of course they can!" Earl said after Neah shot him a look that screamed to let them go or else. "But today only, you hear? This should be a happy family reunion!" He chuckled nervously throwing Neah a worried glance. He was all smiles again and Allen gave him a calculating look.

'This guy seems off. I can't put my finger on it but something just isn't right,' he thought looking back to the adults and tuning them out. Another voice said, 'Who the freak cares? Ice cream mother fuckers, yea!'

After a few minutes of having an inner conflict with himself Allen noticed that everyone was staring at him as if waiting for his response to some unknown question. "What?" he blinked looking around.

"I just asked you if you wanted to go to ice cream with everyone here, Allen." Neah said.

Allen twitched slightly for some reason and shrunk under the all of the gazes, "Sure I guess," he mumbled.

"Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed marching out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: This is an actual conversation I had…-.-

*OMAKE*

Lavi sighed and flopped down on the couch sipping idly at his coffee. He picked up the remote and flipped on the news channel setting down his black drink and opening a random instruction manual and flipping through it…randomly.

"In other news," the newscaster said tapping down her stack of papers and setting them down. "A bird flew overhead."

Lavi blinked and looked to the screen seeing the lady had on a bright green tie and a Wario hat balanced on her ear. 'What the hell?' he thought putting the manual down and sitting up.

"Also, half-way around the world, a giraffe sneezed violently, and a Hindu got pelted in the face with white chalk during the traditional spring celebration and is now being prosecuted by a Muslim for being Caucasian.*" the news lady said with a serious tone.

Lavi stared at the screen not believing what he was hearing.

"Four apartments down from the court house a man watching Finding Nemo was startled by the sound of his phone going off. Here is the ring tone."

"Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, BANANA PHONE!"

The news lady looked to the camera, "A very frightening ring tone indeed." she said nodding to herself, "Upon answering the phone and saying hello the man on the other end screamed, "WAAAA! I'M SPIDERMAN BITHCHES!" before hanging up. After that Mario popped up saying, "It's me, Mario!" before Barbie popped up saying, "Aw hell no, bitch, this is how you do it! IT'S ME MARIO!""

The cameras switched and the news lady looked to the new one dramatically, "See you again on Septober 77th at 34 o'clock for more on this story."

"AH!" Lavi jumped awake throwing the manual off his face and into the lamp. He rubbed his head and looked to the screen filled with static. "Fuck, that's the last time I drink coffee at two in the morning." he muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: I'm sorry if you found my omake pointless, but I thought I'd be nice and give you_ something_ while chasing plot bunnies around my school life. I suppose my kind gesture did not reach some. *sigh* Well I've decided to wrap this story up as soon as possible. If you have any complaints take it up with my imaginary friend Joey, because I have lost all inspiration on this story.

* * *

><p>Allen sat nervously in his supposed Uncle's car twiddling his thumbs nervously. In case you couldn't tell he was nervous. Cross sat in the passenger seat and Allen directly behind him. Lenalee was to his left and Lavi to her left. Neah was humming happily while he sped down the road twenty or so miles over the limit. Of course this caused everyone else aside for Allen to grip the seatbelts for deal life. Allen was used to it though, his father, Mana, used to do the same. But then again he was to preoccupied with the fact that he was skipping school with his long lost uncle and father AND friends with his principal's permission. It was just too much.<p>

The pulled up to DQ and Lavi scrambled out with Lenalee hot on his heels. Cross got out shakily and Allen just….got out. It really was no different than Mana's driving.

Allen sighed softly, and shoved his hands in pockets walking to the building that had a certificate in the window that announced that it's been graded with an A from the heath department….he was pretty sure it was fake. Positive in fact.

Ew…

Allen shuttered slightly as he walked into the building but the smell of deep fried food immediately wiped away all sense and replaced it with over-active saliva glands. He approached Lavi and Lenalee who looked just as entranced by the smells. "God, what is it about cheap, fast food? It's like a turn on or something." Lavi said wiping away drool with his sleeve.

Lenalee smacked his arm, "Don't be an idiot."

"Too late." Allen said.

"Pick whatever you want you three," Neah said coming up behind them causing them to jump. "Seriously." he looked to Allen and winked as if he knew something no one else did. He just raised an eyebrow.

Lavi readily went first. "I'll have a large peanut butter candy Blizzard with lots of the candy." he said.

The cashier guy plugged it in and nodded. Lenalee went next. "A small chocolate ice cream cone." she said.

Allen walked up, "A large Blizzard with the works and a thing of fries. Do you have fry sauce?" (AN: RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU KNOW WHAT FRY SAUCE IS!) The cashier blinked and shook his head. He sighed, "Didn't think so. Oh well. Anyway that's it."

"So…when you mean the works…?" the cashier said trailing off.

"All of the candy you've got." Allen said pulling a serious face.

"Okay…?" he plugged it in and pulled up the total. Neah handed him the money and turned to the teens.

"Allen, what is fry sauce?" Lenalee asked.

* * *

><p>AN: And I leave you with a horrid cliffy that really doesn't count. BUT! If anyone can answer that I'll make the next chapter supa long!<p>

* * *

><p>To My Reviewers:<p>

14AmyChan- Thank you! I"m glad you liked it!

PandaFatty- I'd watch it...I'm sure it would make news waaaaayyyy more interesting

Bammb00- I try, really. -.-" Stupid plot bunnies. Get over here! *grabs* *cackles and slips away* *curses*

Axel19- The first AN was mostly directed at you. *glare*

Animeloveer- Yes, I did have that conversation! I"m pretty sure I was high on teenage hormones and pencil fumes that day...

TykkiMikk- I'm glad you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

* * *

><p>AN: DANG IT! I was hoping to get out of writing…<p>

* * *

><p>Allen sighed, "It's a mixture of mayonnaise and ketchup." Lenalee pulled a look of disgust, "But before you hate it," he added quickly, "Give it a try first. It's really good. I discovered it when I was on my way to California with Mana. Some people there dipped green beans in it along with fries and other deep fried food. You can probably guess they weren't very healthy individuals."<p>

"That is really nasty." she stated. "No matter how you look at it."

"I'll try it!" Lavi said cheerfully walking up with their order. There was a mountain of ketchup and mayonnaise packets on the tray along with the ice cream and a now measly looking try of French fries.

"Really?" Lenalee asked. He nodded eagerly as the group sat down at a half way cleaned table.

"Master Allen, I'll leave you the honor of mixing this concoction." Lavi said bowing his head.

He rolled his eyes and laid out a couple napkins to separate the fries and most likely dirty tray when he dumped them out to use the bowl like tray to mix the fry sauce together. He opened the packets and squeezed the meager amounts in each into the French fry try while trying to suck his Blizzard up with a cherry red straw. He gave that up when he started to get dizzy and the thick mixture was only halfway up the straw.

When all the packets were effectively emptied, Allen used a butter knife to mix it. Lenalee wrinkled her nose and Lavi was beginning to look unsure when the mixture turned an interesting orangish-pink color. Allen took a fry and dipped it in the mixture handing it to Lavi, "Enjoy." he smirked.

Lavi swallowed and took the fry. He took a deep breath and stuffed it into his mouth squeezing his eyes closed. Allen rolled his eyes and stuck three or four fries into his mouth that each sported a healthy glob of fry sauce while Lavi hesitantly chewed on his single fry.

His expression went to slightly frightened to curious to totally amazed. "Allen! This is heaven in your mouth!" he exclaimed swallowing and looking to him.

"I know," he stated taking a spoonful of his Blizzard and shoving it into his mouth.

"I don't know how in the world you could stand that." Lenalee muttered eating her ice cream.

"Oh! Lavi, you know another good substance to dip your fries in?" Allen asked through his Blizzard monstrosity.

"No, what?" he asked curiously.

"Wendy's Frosties." he grinned.

"Ick!" Lenalee paled. "My brother does that all the time!"

"Well of course he does, Lena," Lavi laughed, "It's absolutely delicious!"

Lenalee steadily began to grow sicker as the teens traded different things to dip their fried potatoes in and the adults just watched with amused expressions.

"So what really brings you here, Neah?" Marian asked looking to the dark haird male next to him.

After a moment's silence Neah turned to the ex-coach, "Earl is a bragger." he said thoughtfully. "So when word got out he was going to break down a student that had played the piano piece that I had composed for a talent show at the end of my senior year, I just knew it was Allen." he sighed softly. "Of course that moron had to get his loons on the poor guy's friend's back. Miss Lenalee I believe?"

Marian blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well she didn't choose to have her hair lawn mowed off." he snorted. "I think they picked her first because he has a cute little crush on the girl." He chuckled, "It really is adorable. I wonder when he'll get the guts to ask her out. Eh, Marian?" he blinked when the man didn't answer and looked to him. "Mari-ah."

The ex-general was currently tearing up upon hearing Allen was crushing on a girl. "Just use protection, Allen!" he wailed causing them along with the rest of the restaurant to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"C-Cross!" Allen stuttered blushing. "What are you two talking about? My sex life?"

"Which is non-existent, mind you." Lavi said earning a heated glare from Allen.

* * *

><p>AN: *Achem* Anyways good job on the fry sauce thing, I know I promised a longer chapter but I thought this one deserved a little in-okay I got lazy, now shut up and be grateful, dammit! I worked hard on it…kinda?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I NO OWN NOTHING INCLUDING D. GRAY-MAN

AN: Last Chapter. Look for my next story. (It's Yullen by the way) and my next one shot which I'm still trying to think of a pairing for.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed, 'What a hectic week' he thought rubbing the back of his neck as he walked home from school on Friday afternoon. After ice cream and busting Earl, Neah went home to wherever that was for him. Tyki gave Allen his picture back after Road hounded him with questions and comments.<p>

"_Why do you still have it? Creeper!"_

"_You gay or something?"_

"_Ooh, Tyki has a thing for Allen~!"_

"_I'm telling Lulubell!"_

Allen chuckled lightly as a cool breeze sifted through the trees and ruffled his hair. 'I really only want one thing now.' he thought walking up the steps to his house and pausing at the door. 'To gather the guts to ask Lenalee out.'

He pursed his lips in thought before shaking his head and turning the doorknob that gained him access to his home and pushing the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a crowd cheered throwing confetti in his face. He jumped back and blinked at Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda (who was sulking in a corner), Tiedoll, Marie, Komui, Marian, and Lou Fa all in his living room with cone hats adorning their heads and big grins plastered on their faces.

Lavi blew hard on a kazoo and it flew out of his mouth pelting Allen in the face. "Heh heh….oops." he said. Allen clutched his abused nose and glared at Lavi.

"Nice way to ruin the moment Lavi," Lenalee huffed swatting his arm.

"I thought we could throw a quick celebration before heading over to New York." Marian smiled holding up a glass of punch. "To Allen!"

"To Allen!" everyone chorused holding up their cheap plastic cups filled with equally cheap fruit punch.

Allen grinned, "Thanks guys. Really. It means a lot."

"No problem pal!" Lavi said wrapping an arm around him. "Now, onto the presents!" he gestured dramatically to a table piled high with multicolored gifts. "Mine first." He shoved a blue package into his arms and Allen smiled sheepishly sitting down in the middle of the floor.

Cameras clicked and flashes blinded people as Allen tore open his presents which consisted of an ice-cream maker from Lavi, a joker sticker or his iPod and an iTunes gift card from Lou Fa, a hundred dollars from Marian, and other things that Allen accepted graciously.

"Now onto the delicious cake my precious Lenalee constructed all by herself!" Komui cooed walking out with a simple chocolate on chocolate cake decorated with white, icing lettering that said, 'Happy Birthday, Allen!'

Allen blushed softly and looked at the flickering candles. Marian flicked off the lights and started snapping pictures as people sang 'Happy Birthday' making Allen feel like an idiot with nothing to do. When the song ended he made a silent wish and blew out the candles.

"What did ya wish for?" Lavi asked poking his stomach.

"Secret." he smirked gathering up his presents. "I'm gong to put these away so don't wait for me." he added walking up the stairs.

"Alight, lets divvy this sugary brown block of heaven up!" Lavi called bounding away from him.

Allen chuckled and shook his head walking into his room and setting the stuff on the bed.

"I didn't pick today, by the way." Lenalee said coming up behind him.

He jumped and looked to her, "Oh, Lenalee. You scared me." he said smiling.

She smiled warmly back and walked up to him, "I picked the twenty fifth."

"Christmas?" he blinked.

"Yep." she nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well you have good memories then and…" she bit her lip and squirmed.

"And?" Allen urged her to continue.

"Hopefully, it'll be our first Christmas as a-a-a-a"

"A what?"

She flushed darkly and leaned up kissing him softly. He blinked once, twice before blushing as well and kissing back just as soft. "A couple." she murmured after breaking.

He blushed darkly, "I think my birthday wish just came true." he said setting his hands on her waist and kissing her again.

She felt pure happiness burst in her chest as she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

~Fin~


End file.
